Naruto: The Darkened World
by Animelover2193
Summary: Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi at a young age, when being attacked by angry villagers he uses it's power to save himself, however is that all that was used? Pairings undecided. I don't own Naruto, it is property of Masashi Kishomoto and TV Tokyo. OOC Naruto, AU. This story has been rewritten on another, it's on my page so.. Check it out, it's allot better written than this.
1. Changes

A/N: Naruto, in this fanfic, will be much like Menma Uzumaki(RTN Naruto)in the sense he will have the same affinity, which I will explain later, but for now! On with the story!-

* * *

Chapter 1 - Changes

A young Naruto awoke to the sound of screaming, looking up he saw several people running around in what seemed to be the site of a great battle, sitting up he saw many looking at him with an expression he hadn't quite seen before. Was that... fear? He didn't know why they were looking at him like that, normally they just looked at him in disgust and, hatred. Looking around he saw those weird guys he saw following him sometimes, and if he remembered correctly, they once saved him from a mob of angry villagers, the one thing he recognized about them were those masks that just seemed so cool to him.

One of the men wearing a mask looked over to him and gasped, quickly running towards him, aswell as alerting the other masked men.

He heard them talking amongst themselves, he couldn't understand what they were saying but he could make out some things like, "What do we do?", "He woke up to quick." and "We should get him to Hokage-sama." He could understand there confusion, he was very confused as to what was going on, however, who was this 'Hokage-sama'? Why were they taking him to this stranger? This was all ignored however as they picked Naruto up and took him somewhere, perhaps this 'Hokage-sama' they spoke of.

As soon as they entered the room where 'Hokage-sama' was, Naruto instantly recognized the man the 'Masked Men' were bowing to.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from one of the masked men's arms and ran over to the man he'd come to respect, mainly because the people who owned the Ichiraku Ramen Store gave him and the old man free ramen whenever he was there.

"Naruto." The old man said sternly as he looked at Naruto in a way that could only be described as, 'Piercing the Soul'. "Would you mind telling me what happened earlier today?"

"What do you mean earlier today old man?" Naruto asked casually, not even noticing the old man narrow his eyes.

"So, you don't remember?" The old man said with a sigh.

"Remember? No I have no idea what you're talking abou-" Naruto began as it all came rushing back to him...

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

A six year old Naruto was running from a mob of angry villagers yet again, this was the eighth time this month and they hadn't caught him once, why do they keep trying? Those were the thoughts rushing through Naruto's head when even more villagers slowly walked around the corner he was about to turn, effectively trapping him...

'Tch, dammit I got careless.' Naruto thought as he looked to the side only to see even more villagers coming towards him. 'And now I'm trapped.'

"Alright you caught me, now tell me what you want..." Naruto said casually, not even bothered slightly by the amount of villagers crowding around him.

"What we want... YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE WANT YOU DAMN BRAT! WE WANT REVENGE!" One of the villagers yelled while the rest cheered and they all charged Naruto.

'Revenge? Why do the want revenge, what did I do?' Naruto thought as the villagers began to beat him up.

This continued for around five minutes before they had finally had enough.

"Tch, not so tough now, huh demon?" The same man from before said as the villagers began dispersing.

"D-Da..it." Naruto said as he began trying to stand.

"What was that?" A Woman asked as she bent down to hear what Naruto was going to say.

"I'll.. ou." He answered as he pushed himself up and stood.

"Hmm? What are you saying." The woman taunted with a smirk as she too stood.

"I.. I'll.** I'LL KILL YOU!"** Naruto yelled as red chakra began to surround him, causing the woman to stumble a bit and run back to the crowd of villagers who were now shaking, even if only a little.

"Wha- what is he doing?" A Woman asked, clearly scared. "Damn, the demon's using his power." A man said.

**"ARghhhh! ARRRRGH!"** Naruto roared, causing many to fall and a few buildings to shake.

"W-What is that?" Asked a villager. "This is the power that demon holds." Another said.

**"DIE!"** Naruto yelled, this time his roar so powerful that it wiped out most of the villagers and caused the nearby buildings to completely collapse, crushing those who had survived the initial attack. After that had finished, Naruto blacked out.

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Asked the old man Naruto was now realizing as the most likely candidate for this 'Hokage-sama'.

"W-What, what was that, old man?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"What was what, Naruto?" The Hokage asked. 'If he asks about it. I don't know if I can hide this any longer.'

"That, power? The power that destroyed all those buildings, and, and killed all those people?" Naruto choked out.

"I knew this day would come, just, not so soon." The Hokage sighed. "Well Naruto, for you to understand this, you will have to hear the whole story, is that okay?" He asked and upon seeing the boy nod he motioned to seat infront of his desk.

"Well, you remember the story about 5 years ago, the story of the Fourth Hokage, and the Demon Fox?" The Hokage asked making the masked men in the room stiffen.

"Yeah. The fox attacked the village and the Fourth killed it." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well. That isn't exactly what happened. You the Fourth Hokage had a wife, her name was Kushina, Kushina Namikaze and, on the day of the Nine-Tails attack, Kushina was pregnant, she was the Jinchuuriki, the, vessel if you will, of the Nine-Tails." The Hokage said making Naruto's eyes widen. "And, when pregnant, the seal holding the Fox, was severely weakened, letting it escape, killing Kushina in the process, that was how the attack begun. The Fourth, very saddened by is wife and child dying, took a while to enter the battle, he fought the Demon one-on-one, however, the Nine-Tails was made completely of chakra, meaning it can't be killed. You, Naruto were born that very day, so the Fourth could use you, he collected you from the hospital and took you to the battlefield. He contained the fox and, at the cost of his own life, made you the new vessel, you are the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto, and that power you used before was the foxes." The Hokage finished making Naruto's eyes widen even more than before.

"S-So, I am a monster?" Naruto asked not expecting an answer.

"No Naruto, you aren't a monster, you're, a hero." The Hokage replied.

"So, wait, if that was the Fourth Hokage that died, are you the Fifth?" Naruto asked completely forgetting about the news he just heard.

"No, you see before the Fourth became the Fourth, I was the Third Hokage, and when he died, I took over once again." The Third replied with a smile.

"Oh, O-Okay the-" Naruto said as he fell asleep right where he was sitting causing the Hokage and a few of the 'Masked Men' to chuckle.

* * *

A/N: So I guess some will be confused about the whole Kyuubi attack story, I'll explain that later and, you may be confused that I said Nine-Tails rather than Kyuubi, well Kyuubi is Japanese and Nine-Tails is English, this is an English story so it's stupid that they can speak random parts of Japanese, also I know Jinchuuriki is Japanese however, that was the name used for them in the English Dub canon version, and who am I to argue with the officials...


	2. Meeting the Fox

A/N: The last chapter was rather short I know, however, believe it or not, it was longer than I though it would be, oh well -

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Fox

It has been 2 years since Naruto found out there was a Demon inside of him, he had spent the entire time since finding out, in secret, attempting to summon that power again, and today was no different, however he couldn't overdue it today, since tomorrow was his first day at the academy.

He had tried everything from tiring himself, to going into dangerous situation in hopes of it rising, however all had failed and today, he was trying to go deep into his mind in search of the power.

'Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate.' He continued to repeat to himself, to no avail. He sighed 'It's getting late, I should just head home for now.' He thought as he put on his shoes that he had taken of to get comfortable.

Upon getting home Naruto jumped straight into bed and fell asleep straight away... thinking of ramen.

* * *

Mindscape-

Naruto awoke to find himself in a fairly dark place, looking to his sides he saw to huge walls, and turning around he saw yet another wall, the only way forward was, well forwards.

He continued to walk forward until he noticed something strange, there was water everywhere, how he didn't notice till now he would never know, however he decided to ignore it and continue onward, this continued for a few minutes before be began hearing a low growl coming from where he was headed stopping him dead in his tracks.

'What the hell is that?' He thought as he looked down to his feet and noticed the water was beginning to turn red, like... blood. '*Gulp* I'd better keep going if I wanna get out of here.' He thought as he continued forwards. As he went the growling would get louder and louder, until it was right infront of his face, looking up he saw huge gold bars with a piece of paper that had the word 'Seal' written on it.

"H-hello?" Naruto asked however he took a step back when the growling got louder.

"Why is there a brat before me?" Came a voice from behind the bars causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling brat?!" Naruto yelled with newly found courage, causing the voice to laugh.

"Hmph, well I guess someone has some courage, however, talk to me like that again and I'll have to kill you. Understand, brat?" Came the voice again making Naruto lose most of his courage.

"W-Where am I, who are you?" Naruto asked taking a few more steps back.

"I am the one you have been seeking for two long years." The voice said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yo-you mean.. you're the, Nine-Tails." Naruto said taking a few steps back, but suddenly remembering why he was searching for him. "Hey Fox! I want access to your power!" Naruto yelled making the Nine-Tails laugh slightly.

"And why would you want that?" The Nine-Tails asked as light flashed on to show the fox in all it's glory.

"I want your power, to protect those precious to me!" Naruto replied making the fox laugh even more.

"And tell me, who exactly would those precious to you be?" The Nine-Tails asked as he made eye contact with Naruto.

"The old man, and the people who run Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said feeling a little uncertain.

"Hmm, you call those who work at a store precious, they only allow you in because they're desperate for business, and the 'Old Man' is the Hokage of the village if anyone is protecting someone he will be saving you." The fox said causing Naruto to flinch. "Don't lie to me, why is it you really want my power?"

"I suppose, it's for.. I don't know why I want it, I just know I do." Naruto said causing the Nine-Tails to smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough, but let me ask you something. Do you honestly think that you only used my power two years ago?" The fox said with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean, the old man said I used your power what else would I have used?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Why don't I tell you about it." The fox smirked. "You see, you have a unique Kekkei Genkai." The Nine-Tails said as he looked over Naruto, and seeing confusion in his eyes sighed. "A Kekkei Genkai is a trait passed down through generations, normally through blood, however it seems you have obtained it another way."

"So, what is this, 'Kekkei Genkai' then?" Naruto asked, still rather confused.

"It is, the Júryokuton, or I suppose the people alive now would call it, Gravity Style." The Nine-Tails explained.

"Júryokuton? so what does it do?" Naruto asked, still slightly confused.

"I'm not to sure, all I know is that it originates from, the Rinnegan." The Nine-Tails said confusing Naruto even more.

"So, what is, the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, for now, you should wake up, it's morning." The Nine-Tails said as he roared creating a shock wave which sent Naruto out of his mind, and back into reality.

* * *

*Konoha*

Naruto awoke to the sun shining in his eyes, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked out the window. 'Morning already?'

'I wasn't lying.' Came a voice from seemingly everywhere causing Naruto to jump and look around frantically.

"What was that?" Naruto thought out loud, very confused.

'You can't have forgotten already.' Came the voice again, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Nine-Tails?" Naruto asked.

'Well I can't say you're a complete idiot, and also you can just think it for me to hear.' The Nine-Tails said.

'Right, sure, but how can you talk to me, Nine-Tails?' Naruto thought/asked the Nine-Tails.

'I'll explain that later aswell, and call me Kyuubi, I hate the way humans speak now.' The Nine-Tai- Kyuubi said with a snarl.

'Right, sure well I'd better get dressed, huh Kyuubi?' Naruto thought as he got up to get dressed, he got dressed, ate, and left, not brushing his teeth or showering..

On his way to the academy, the Kyuubi decided to pick up the conversation again.

'Listen kid, I like you, only a little, but it's better than most humans get in a lifetime. I've decided to help you out with training that Júryokuton of yours, and I'll let you use some of my chakra, don't think of this as any kind of friendship or anything, however I have a feeling that I'll have to stay with you for a long time, so I should at-least make sure my host isn't weak.' The Kyuubi said with a grunt.

'Thanks, I guess, but, what did you mean when you when you said, how humans speak now?' Naruto asked, it had obviously been bugging him for awhile.

'Well, a long time ago, people spoke another language, the time when I was born, however as time passed, they began to speak another, as I've lived long enough I learned the language, however I still use my original language, and you should to, it'll still work with Jutsu and it'll throw your opponents off, even if only for an instant, however that instant could decide the match.' The Kyuubi explained as Naruto reached the academy. "We will begin training tomorrow.' The Kyuubi said as his voice faded away.

Naruto reached the academy soon after, upon entering his assigned room, he sat up the back, his new Sensei entered moments later, silenced the class and stood infront of everyone.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Iruka Umino, now why doesn't everyone introduce themselves."

A/N Júryokuton - Made it up, kinda. I based it off of Pein's Deva Path, and the fact that Menma used Jutsu similar to it, I decided that was Menma's affinity, meaning it's Naruto's in this fic. No he will not rely only on the Júryokuton, he will use other kinds of Jutsu, maybe only wind, however I will look it up, to see if any Shinobi can use any affinity.

The Kyuubi speaks Japanese yes, however he won't go using it all the time, since only other Bijuu will use it most likely, meaning it will throw enemies off if Naruto decides to use it.


	3. You Fail

A/N: I'm honestly quite surprised by how many views this story already has, even though it's been only a day since I first published it.

* * *

Chapter 3 - You Fail

The years during the academy were uneventful for Naruto, he didn't bother much with the academy and as such he was the lowest ranking student in, well everything, only matched by someone who didn't care just as much as him, Shikamaru Nara. He'd come to like Shikamaru, however it mattered little since the two barely spoke. There was another who he'd taking a liking to, there Sensei, Iruka Umino, the man was rather kind and willing to look past the Kyuubi, he would often take Naruto out for ramen, much to his delight, however pushed him quite a bit, hoping to make him study more, irritating him quite a bit.

He would never pay much attention during lessons, they were mostly theories, which he didn't care for, and history which he was interested in, however as the Kyuubi said. 'Konoha changes there history, even if only a little, so as to make them seem better to all of there citizens', however Naruto didn't really believe him, until he brought up the fact about his attack and the myth about the Fourth killing him, Naruto argued that was to make the village feel safer and to protect him, however the Kyuubi dismissed it saying 'The truth may hurt but it's for the better, and how does making Bijuu seem inferior protect people?'

Naruto couldn't quite argue with that logic, however he decided it was for the better not to try either way.

After the academy had finished up for the day he would head to a secure location where nobody would be around, the Kyuubi suggested the Forest of Death, Naruto agreed, however after a day in the forest he realized his mistake, however he couldn't argue with results, the Kyuubi had pushed him hard, harder than Iruka-Sensei did, he had honed his Júryokuton and he had even created a Jutsu, he had named it, in his young age, the 'Go Away Jutsu' however Kyuubi denied him training until he fixed the name,so it was named 'Repulsion Jutsu', something the Kyuubi was fine with, Kyuubi had found out the affinity Naruto was best at, it turned out to be water, they had trained much in water, only wetting a leaf, other than that they focused fully on Taijutsu and Júryokuton, they had created one more Jutsu, Naruto naming it the 'Stay in the Air Jutsu' Kyuubi once again denied him training until the name was changed, so it was now named, 'Levitation Jutsu', Naruto was then forced to change the names to Kyuubi's original language, Japanese, so the two Jutsu were now named 'Hanpatsu Jutsu' in place of 'Repulsion Jutsu' and 'Fujó Jutsu' in place of 'Levitation Jutsu'.

Kyuubi had also gotten rid of that ugly orange Jumpsuit the boy wore, Naruto continued to complain so he was forced to let him have some orange on it, he was rather smart about it however and, since the Uzumaki spiral, which Naruto thinks is the spiral of Konoha, is orange, that was the orange allowed, and Naruto didn't even know he'd been had.

Naruto now wore a black jumpsuit that most if not all Konoha Chunin and Jonin wore, minus the vest on-top it, he looked like a normal Chunin, he wore a blue shirt with the Konoha Spiral on the back of it, along with blue Shinobi sandals. His hair draped over his eyes now and covered his forehead completely(A/N: Think Menma with a blue shirt, blond hair and without the red gloves).

It was the day of graduation tomorrow, so he didn't want to push himself to hard, lest he fail the exams, however, he knew if the Clone Jutsu came up during the test, he was going to fail.

* * *

Next Day-

Naruto was late to the academy, he had been talking with the Kyuubi and completely forgot about the time, by the time he got there only five people were remaining, two of which he recognized, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, he took his usual seat up the back of the room, and waited, his name was called after Choji's, he headed inside and came face-to-face with his two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki. You could tell just by looking that Mizuki hated Naruto, he had even attempted to stunt the boys growth, not that it mattered.

"Alright Naruto, there are three Jutsu you have to use to pass this test, let's start with the 'Substitution'." Iruka said as he pulled a blunt kunai from his desk and threw it at Naruto, who quickly preformed the necessary seals and substituted with the log in the room.

"Very good, next up is the 'Transformation'." Iruka said as Naruto once again preformed the necessary seals and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Alright, now, the 'Clone Jutsu'." Iruka said making Mizuki smirk while Iruka and Naruto flinched.

He slowly preformed the seals necessary and, in a cloud of smoke, a half dead Naruto appeared beside him, causing both Mizuki and Iruka to sweatdrop.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail." Iruka said sadly.

"You know Iruka, he did make a clone, maybe we should just let him pass." Mizuki said making Naruto look at him in wonder. 'What's he planning?'

"No Mizuki, everyone in his class was able to produce at-least 3 perfect clones, while he couldn't even preform one." Iruka sighed as he looked up to say something, only to realize Naruto was already gone.

* * *

A/N: Yes Naruto failed, if you didn't notice, Naruto didn't get any chakra control training, he infact got more chakra, making his clones that much harder to make. Anyone confused about why I made Naruto's affinity water. You'll see why in a few chapters, I know the chapters have been short however I am an inexperienced writer, meaning the longer they are the harder it is for me to write it. oh well whatever, with the three I posted today hat comes to atleast 3,000 words, so it doesn't really matter. I checked if one person can have every affinity without being born with it, yes they can however it is harder to control, so they mainly focus on one at a time, normally having only two.


	4. The Scroll of Seals

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter before however, it matters little anyway, The Júryokuton will be hidden as of now, even Team 7 won't know about it, anyway on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Incident

Upon failing the test to become a Genin, Naruto was depressed, more than ever before, even with all his training, he still failed, it doesn't matter now, he would just have to get stronger, even if he had to steal them. Those were the thoughts running through the boys head, when his Sensei, Mizuki, appeared behind him and sat down.

"What is it, Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked as the older Shinobi stared at him.

"You know, you shouldn't blame Iruka, he was just being hard on you because he wants you to become stronger." Mizuki said as Naruto turned around to see a smile on his face.

"Yeah well when has anyone ever become strong in the academy, they've all become stronger after becoming ninja." Naruto almost yelled when Mizuki smiled.

"Well that's true, however, I'm guessing Iruka planned this, you see, there is another way to become a Genin." Mizuki said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Another way?" Naruto asked hope filling him. The Kyuubi stayed quiet, trying to see what the boy would do.

"That's right Naruto, you see there is a scroll inside the Hokage tower, if you go there, you will find a scroll on the third floor, bring the scroll to this area in two hours, just follow this map." Mizuki said as he handed Naruto a map.

'He's obviously lying, but I'm curious as to what is in that scroll.' Naruto thought as he stood and ran towards to Hokage tower.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later *Location on the Map***

Naruto had retrieved the hidden scroll a lot quicker than Mizuki had predicted, by using his Levitation Jutsu or Fujó Jutsu, he was able to sneak into the tower undetected, stealing the hidden scroll and leaving, not even realizing he was being watched by the Hokage the entire time.

"20 minutes huh, I bet Mizuki hadn't expected that, what to do now?" Naruto thought out loud as he tried to think of an answer.

**"Do you have an empty scroll?" **The Kyuubi asked from within Naruto's head.

"We think so alike, huh Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket.

**"Alright then, cut your thumb and write down everything in that scroll, then pick a Jutsu and learn it." **The Kyuubi ordered as Naruto smirked.

"I'm on it." Naruto said as he pulled a kunai out from his holster he had bought, thinking he would have graduated today, and cut his thumb. He then opened the two scrolls and began writing everything down.

**"Naruto! I want you to write the hand-seals for the Jutsu in Japanese." **Kyuubi said.

"Tch, fine." Naruto said clearly irritated.

It took around an hour for Naruto to finish writing everything in the scroll, inside was mostly Kinjutsu and Fúinjutsu, a few Taijutsu moves, everything was A-Rank or higher.

**"Alright kid, I know I said you could pick your Jutsu of choice and learn it, however I have a better idea, learn the Kage Bushin, it will make up for you Bushin." **The Kyuubi said with a light chuckle.

"Aw come on, I'll learn it eventually, just let me learn some kind of Fúinjutsu." Naruto whined, irritating the Kyuubi if his growl was anything to go off of.

**"No! You need better handwriting if you are to learn any kind of Fúinjutsu." **The growl making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Fine fine." Naruto sighed as he put his new scroll away, however not without writing the words, 'Scroll of Seals' on the front of the scroll.

"Alright, now to learn this clone Jutsu." Naruto sighed as he opened the Scroll of Seals.

Naruto spent 10 minutes studying the Jutsu and 30 to learn it, it was just then that Iruka appeared directly infront of him.

"Naruto! Just what were you thinking when you stole the Forbidden Scroll!?" Iruka yelled, clearly angry.

'I guess I should play along.' "Um, is this part of the test?" Naruto asked while Iruka looked at him, fairly confused.

"Test, what do you mean test?" Iruka asked already fearing the worst.

"Don't play dumb the other test to become a Genin." Naruto said as if it was obvious.

"The other- Naruto who told you about this 'test'?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-Sensei, he said you probably wanted me to take this test instead so I could show off my true skills." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Mizuki... he, he did what?" Iruka asked himself as he heard a laugh coming from behind him.

"Well Iruka, I'm surprised you found this place." Iruka slowly turned around to see Mizuki sitting in a tree, he was too shocked to even notice him pull out a Fúma Shuriken from his back. "Now. Die!" Mizuki yelled as the threw the Shuriken at Iruka. Even Naruto didn't expect it and he didn't have enough time to use his Hanpatsu Jutsu to save Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards one of his only precious people.

"D-Dammit, damn you Mizuki!" Iruka yelled as he collapsed. "Naruto, get out of here." Iruka ordered, however Naruto shook his head and pulled the Shuriken out of his back.

"No way, I'm gonna kill this bastard!" Naruto yelled as he threw Shuriken back at Mizuki, forcing him to jump to the ground.

"Hmph, Naruto, do wanna know why the village hates you, why they call you names, why whenever the Nine-Tails is mention they glare at you?" Mizuki asked with a sinister smirk.

"No! Mizuki don't!" Iruka yelled desperately, however his words fell on death ears.

'Doesn't he realize he will be killed if he says this?' Naruto thought when Mizuki began to laugh.

"Naruto! You are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, you killed the Fourth Hokage, you destroyed the village, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER!" Mizuki yelled while laughing like a psychopath, however stopped when he heard Naruto chuckle. "And what are you laughing about, monster?" Mizuki asked with a snarl.

"Do you honestly think I don't know about that, however, let me correct something you said." Naruto said as he looked into Mizuki's eyes.

"Alright go ahead, demon." Mizuki taunted, the smirk returning to his face.

"You said I did those things, that's where you're wrong, and even if I believed I'm not dumb enough to think that he who killed the Fourth and half the village, would be laughed at by a mere Chunin, and even then you're wrong, that was the Nine-Tails, not me, he was sealed inside me that day, and the people of this village fear he will break free and attack once again, so they keep me away hoping to stall it, till they manage to find away to contain it." Naruto said, making Iruka's eyes widen and Mizuki to begin growling.

"Oh shut up you damn bra-" Mizuki tried however was cut off when Naruto began laughing.

"One thing I will say to you is. I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto yelled, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter, I swear when you're alone watching Naruto, you can write these stories without even realizing time passing, oh well, it doesn't matter, anyway, there will be a time when Naruto will train using the Jutsu from the scroll, however that time is awhile away. Inside the scroll was Forbidden Jutsu and Sealing Jutsu that it seemed as though the leaf would have a hold of, none used by either Danzo or Orochimaru, since they are slippery bastards they wouldn't want to share there power. In-case anyone forgot, Hanpatsu is Repulsion and Fujó is Levitation.


	5. Team 7

A/N: I'm honestly writing these chapters one after the other, I started after I got home around 5 and had nothing more to do, and now 11 pm here we are writing chapter 5, anyway-

* * *

Chapter 5 - Team 7

I'll tell you one thing. I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto yelled as he formed the Tiger seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as hundreds of copies of him surrounded Mizuki. 'Thanks for the chakra Kyuubi.'

"W-What the hell are you!?" Mizuki yelled in both shock and fear.

"You said it yourself you damn bastard. I'm a monster!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones attacked Mizuki, screaming was heard coming from the area where they were, causing many Konoha Shinobi to rush over, upon reaching the area the screams were coming from, only to see a seemingly dead Mizuki laying on the ground with a proud Iruka Umino standing infront of Naruto Uzumaki, who had a leaf headband on?"

"I'm proud of you Naruto, and with all the clones you created, you pass the graduation, congratulations." Iruka said with a smile as Naruto hugged him.

**"This may not be the best time, however there are multiple Shinobi watching you."** The Kyuubi said as Naruto began looking around to see the fox was right.

"Uhm, hey!" Naruto yelled with a smile causing many of the Shinobi there to chuckle, while the rest smiled.

* * *

***Next Day***

Naruto had got off completely free, he was even the hero of the story, however what no-one knew was that he had planned this from the very beginning, to take the mission under the ruse of Mizuki manipulating him, copy the Techniques inside, and learn them all when he had the chance, however he had used up quite a bit of chakra, more than what was needed, and he was tired, very tired, and he had to go to the academy for the team announcements tomorrow. 'Life's a bitch.' He thought as he fell asleep.

Naruto awoke with the sun in his eyes, he should really move his bed if he ever wanted a good sleep. 'Maybe I can just sleep a little longer.' Naruto thought as he turned away from the sun.

**"Kid, get up, you haven't forgot about the team announcements have you?" ** The Kyuubi asked however sighed straight after. **"Who am I kidding, of course you did."**

"Hey shut up I didn't forget." Naruto argued as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then looked at his clock and realized the time. "Oh crap I'm gonna be late." Naruto said as he rushed out of the house, grabbing only his forehead protector.

It took the boy a good five minutes to get to the academy, where the teams were being put together. When he entered everyone turned to look at him, Iruka stopped his announcement and smiled.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto, you're just on time, take a seat." Iruka said motioning to the only empty chair in the room, beside Sakura... Naruto slowly moved to sit, everyone's eyes on him as he did, he could hear them talking amongst themselves, saying things like, only those who graduated should be here, and why is the dead last here?

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Team 7, will have Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka began as Sasuke looked up from the desk. "Sakura Haruno." He continued causing said girl to scream, 'Love conquers all, which caused Sasuke to grunt. "And Naruto Uzumaki." He finished causing Sakura to cry, saying things like, 'Love comes at a price' and Sasuke to look towards him.

"You'd better not slow me down, screw-up." Sasuke said as he looked away again.

"Team 8 will have, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Iruka said, glad all the drama was out of the way. "Team 9 is still out on the field. So Team 10 will have, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh well, I guess I'm destined to a life of mediocrity." Ino sighed causing Sakura to chuckle, and Sasuke, once again, to grunt.

"Meet back here tomorrow to meet your new Sensei." Iruka said as he left the room, most following.

Naruto sighed as he stood walking out of the room to continue his training.

* * *

***Next Day***

Naruto had spent the entire day studying Jutsu from the forbidden scroll, he had begun learning to use seals, mainly because he wanted more access to the Kyuubi's chakra, and the Kyuubi had told him both seals were in the scroll that had him sealed within Naruto, and the quicker he mastered them, the quicker he got more power, not that he had realized why he wanted it yet.

The day had come for Naruto to meet his new Sensei, when he got to to academy at the assigned time, he realized that no Sensei's were there yet, only the new graduates. 'Probably to strengthen the teams bond.'

Naruto sat up the back of the room, as usual, and opened the scroll on how to release the Tetragram seal, since the Kyuubi had told him he already knew of a way to release the other one.

Everyone's Sensei came and collected them, leaving only Team 7 in the room, around 3 hours after everyone's Sensei's had gotten them, there Sensei finally appeared. Not that Naruto was complaining, it gave him more time to study the Reverse Tetragram Seal.

"Hi there everyone, hm, well I don't suppose you're going to be that bad, meet me on the roof." There Sensei said as he vanished in cloud of smoke.

'What was that?' Naruto thought, not expecting an answer.

**"That was the Shunsin, or I guess people call it Teleportation now." **The Kyuubi said making Naruto jump, he should really start expecting an answer whenever he wonders about something.

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the roof, upon getting there he noticed Sakura and Sasuke glaring at him, while there new Sensei eye-smiled.

"Glad you could join us, take a seat." The man sad motioning to the bench both Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on.

"Don't make me wait next time loser." Sasuke said smugly, causing Sakura to smile.

'Sasuke-kun is just so cool!' Sakura thought with a light blush.

'Tch, who does he think he is?' Naruto asked himself, not expecting an answer, again.

**"The Uchiha have always been like this." **Kyuubi said, making Naruto's eye twitch, which there Sensei noticed however ignored it thinking it was in retaliation to Sasuke's jab.

"Alright everyone, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Their Sensei said with an eye smile.

"Um, why don't you go first Sensei, you know, to demonstrate." Sakura asked with a smile causing all three to look at her.

'What and idiot.' Sasuke thought. 'She was highest ranking female?' Naruto thought. 'I thought she was the smartest in the academy.' Their Sensei thought, rather disappointed.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my I like many things, I also dislike many things, I have many hobbies, my dream for the future, is undecided." Their Sensei, or I suppose, Kakashi said with a smile. "Alright, broody, you're up." He eye smiled making Sasuke grunt.

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate allot of things, and I don't particularly like anything, I have no intention of saying I have a dream, but my goal is to destroy a certain someone, and restore my clan's honor." Sasuke said making Sakura look at him with love hearts in her eyes.

'What a show off.' Naruto thought as he looked away.

'Well that's just about what I expected.' Kakashi sighed. "Alright, girl, go." Kakashi said making Sakura glare at him.

She cleared her throat. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, The things I like, well." She looked at Sasuke and blushed. "The things I don't like." She looked at Naruto. "My dream for the future." She looked at Sasuke and squealed.

Sasuke Grunted. Kakashi sighed, and Naruto ignored her.

"Alright blonde, your turn." Kakashi said motioning to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, and training, and that feeling you get when you know you're getting stronger, I don't like failing at something I really want to do, and I hate when you have to work hard for a really long time to get something right, however I love it when your hard work finally pays off and you hit the nail right in the head. Hmm my hobbies, which I'm the only one who remembered by the way, is eating ramen and training. And my dream, is to be the greatest Hokage, surpassing all the others before me!" Naruto yelled very happy with his performance, but disappointed that he got carried away.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Sasuke grunted, again. and Sakura glared at him.

'Alright so I have a fangirl, an avenger, and a knucklehead, I think I can make this work.' Kakashi thought as he stood.

"Well everyone, meet me at training ground 9 in two days, 6 am you hear me?" Kakashi asked and when all his students nodded, he smiled. "Alright, I'll see you then, oh and one thing before I go, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura had left moments later, however Naruto was deep in thought.

''That Jutsu, how can I learn it?" He thought out loud, not expecting an answer, yet again.

**"Hm, well there was a clan in this village that specializes in entering another mind, perhaps you could learn it, then find out how to preform the Jutsu by searching Kakashi's mind." **The Kyuubi said making Naruto think.

'Alright, what is the name of that clan?' Naruto asked already heading down the stairs of the building.

**"Yamanaka if I remember correctly, wasn't there a Yamanaka in your class, eh Naruto?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Yeah, her name is Ino, I could possibly use her as a way to getting into there Jutsu library.' Naruto thought as he headed towards the place he knew Ino would be, the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

A/N: I know it doesn't seem like it yet, however Naruto will eventually become more and more like Menma, and if you were wondering, yes Naruto's introduction was a charade, however not so much, the way he said it yes, what he said no, he really does wish to become Hokage, this new Jutsu Naruto will learn will be quite important in the future.


	6. The Yamanaka Jutsu

A/N: Still very surprised at the amount of support I've gained thus far, not even 24 hours ago I begun writing and already there is atleast 100 views, it may not seem like allot, but that just means that 100 people are reading this, which is amazing when you really think about it. Anyway-

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Yamanaka Jutsu

**"Wasn't there a Yamanaka in your class, eh Naruto?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Yeah, her name is Ino, I suppose I could use her as a way to get into there Jutsu library.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he reached his destination, the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and just as he thought, Ino was inside.

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto yelled as he entered the shop to see Ino, looking rather bored, sitting at the counter.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Ino asked, rather confused.

"Well, um, Ino you know yourself that, I'm not all that good of a Shinobi, right?" Naruto said rubbing his sheepishly and looking at the ground.

"Uhm well yeah, any idiot knows that." Ino said as Naruto smirked, not that she noticed.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought as he covered up his smirk. "And you know how I'm on Sasuke's squad now?" Naruto asked and seeing Ino wince, smirked again.

"Tch, yeah." Ino said avoiding eye contact.

"And I know that you like Sasuke, so, I thought we could make a deal." Naruto said, making Ino look at him curiously.

"And what kind of deal is that?" Ino asked cautiously.

"You give me access to your clans Jutsu library, and I convince Sasuke to ask you out." Naruto said and grinned when Ino's eyes widened.

"Hm, very tempting, alright Naruto, follow me!" Ino yelled as Ino put her apron away and prepared to leave, however not before looking towards the stairs of the shop. "Mom! I'm heading out early, could you take over the shop!?" Ino yelled causing the people upstairs to grumble. "Alright let's go!" She yelled and motioned for Naruto to follow her, which he did.

'This was just to easy, I'm actually expecting to be walking into a trap.' Naruto thought, expecting an answer this time.

**"Well, I've seen quite a bit in my day, fangirls are all the same, they are completely naive when it comes to the one they like." **Kyuubi said with a low growl.

"Well, here we are!" Ino yelled as she came to a stop infront of the main house of the Yamanaka estate.

"Alright, where is the library?" Naruto asked and Ino smiled.

"Round the back, come on." Ino said as she ran around the back and stopped infront of a pond. "This pond has a secret, if you swim down enough there is a small opening you can enter to get to the library.

"I'd like it if you could keep watch, I'd try allot harder to convince Sasuke if you did." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Alright you got it." Ino said with a smile. "I'll tell you if anyone is coming so that you can hide." Ino said as she turned around and sat in the grass.

'Alright, let's do this.' Naruto thought as he dove into the water, and swam to the very bottom until he could see an opening, swimming through the opening, he swam for a couple extra minutes until he fell from the stream, down what seemed like a waterfall.

Stepping out of the waterfall, he found a door, and entering he found a huge room filled with scrolls, everywhere.

'Alright Kyuubi, which scroll is it?' Naruto asked, being careful not to talk, in-case there were any voice sensors.

**"I'm not sure, you should copy every scroll, if you have an empty one." **Kyuubi said, already knowing the answer.

'Of course I did, what do you take me for?' Naruto as he pulled out an empty scroll. 'I always carry an empty scroll.' He sighed as he took the first scroll from the shelf and began writing in everything from it.

It took Naruto around 4 hours to finish everything up, not writing the title on the scroll just in-case, Ino may be a fangirl however she's still a clan heir. She may search him to make sure no scrolls were taken.

Upon reaching the surface again, Naruto found Ino laying in the grass watching the stars.

"Ino, I'm back." Naruto said calmly as Ino turned around and sighed.

"Well it's about time, come here I need to search you to make sure you didn't steak any scrolls." Ino said as Naruto smirked.

'Knew it.' Naruto said as he pulled put the scroll he copied everything onto. "This is the only scroll I've got with me, it has the basic clone Jutsu in it, I have to learn that still you see?" Naruto said as Ino looked at the scroll.

"Well it doesn't look like any of the scrolls down there, I guess you're free to go." Ino smiled as Naruto began to leave. "And don't forget to talk to Sasuke-kun!" She yelled.

* * *

***Next Day***

Naruto had spent the entire day reading the scroll he had written up, it took him around 2 and a half hours before he found the correct Jutsu, and ever since he had been studying it. The 'Eye Mind Reading Jutsu' or as Kyuubi has forced him to say 'Aimaindorídingu Jutsu', going to sleep straight after.

He had spent the all day studying that Jutsu, he had picked up on it rather quickly, and the Kyuubi had told him that with this Jutsu alone he could become the strongest of Shinobi, however the 'Baka Yamanaka' as Kyuubi liked to call them, have never used the Jutsu to it's full potential.

He had no time to use the Jutsu however, he had to meet his team tomorrow, so he couldn't know if the Jutsu had been working or not.

'Oh well, I guess I should get some sleep, tomorrow could decide whether I become a Shinobi or not.' Naruto thought as he fell onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I used Hanare's Mind Jutsu for the Yamanaka Jutsu, I just figured that they specialize in mind Jutsu, so that Jutsu may have originated from some Jutsu they made anyway. I know I said it's dumb that some speak some Japanese, however suffixes shouldn't count, however that doesn't really matter and even if they do, the way I set this up, it looks as though the people used to speak Japanese, and suffixes are catchy, they may have stuck, so anyway, you may also be confused how all the scrolls in the Yamanaka library managed to fit into one scroll, well Naruto only wrote the basics of the Jutsu to fit them all in, and even then only barely. Naruto is a manipulative son of a bitch huh?


	7. Kakashi

A/N: I honestly started writing this chapter as soon as I updated chapter 6. I'm still wondering how to write the coming fight, just the fact that Naruto has to hide his Júryokuton, but still be strong enough to do decent damage, hmm.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Kakashi's Test

Naruto awoke with the sun in his eyes yet again, he really should move that damn bed. Getting up he ate some ramen and headed to Training Ground 9, once he got there he realized that both Sasuke and Sakura hadn't eaten breakfast, just like Kakashi-Sensei had said.

'What idiots.' Naruto thought as he took a seat on a large rock, looking over a lake. 'Kakashi-Sensei shouldn't be here for quite awhile.' He thought as he looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke looking of to the side, deep in thought. 'Maybe I should make good on my promise to Ino, the Jutsu she helped me obtain will certainly be useful, I should give something back to her.' He thought as he stood and walked over to where Sasuke was, and stood directly infront of him.

"Sasuke." He said as Sasuke turned and looked into his eyes. "I have to talk to you about something." Naruto said while Sasuke grunted.

"Well, spit it out, come on." Sasuke said as he shut his eyes and looked away.

"It's about, Ino Yamanaka." Naruto said, gaining Sakura's attention. "I think, that you should ask her out." Naruto said while Sakura stood, ready to punch him.

"Sakura! Calm down." Sasuke said as he looked back to Naruto. "Explain yourself." He ordered.

"Think about it, she's completely infatuated with you, and she's a clan heir, if you get close enough to her, you could get access to the Yamanaka clan's Jutsu, and that could get you power, and that could help you destroy that 'Certain Someone' you spoke of before." Naruto said making Sasuke close his eyes to think, and Sakura to punch him.

"You idiot, why would Sasuke-kun go out with Ino-Pig huh?" Sakura yelled making Sasuke grunt.

"That makes sense Naruto, however." Sasuke began making Naruto smirk and Sakura's eyes to widen. "Why would you propose such a thing?" Sasuke asked looking Naruto right in the eye.

"She done a favor for me, I'm repaying my debt by asking this." Naruto said calmly while Sakura was fuming.

'That damn loser, who does he think he is, there no way that Sasuke-kun would go out with Ino-Pig, right?' Sakura asked herself, trying to feel safer.

"Hn." Sasuke simply stated as he turned away again.

Kakashi didn't turn up for another 2 and a half hours, just as Naruto had predicted, he spent that time studying the Eye Mind Reading or Aimaindorídingu. He now felt he had a better understanding of the Jutsu, he had even mastered the hand seals, or with this Jutsu, it's eye movements, this battle, this training, session, he would use this as a chance to practice the Jutsu.

"Alright everyone, gather round so that I can explain this test." Kakashi said as all three of his new Genin stood infront of him. "This test, will determine whether or not you three become Genin." Kakashi said gauging his teams reactions. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sakura's widened, and Naruto didn't even move. 'Hm, he seems pretty sure of himself.' Kakashi thought even though Naruto wasn't even listening.

'Alright, just a little bit longer and I can use my new Jutsu.' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um, wait Sensei, aren't we already Genin?" Sakura asked making Kakashi sigh.

"No Sakura, you see of the 27 who graduated, only 9 of them will go onto become Genin." Kakashi said making Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen. 'Still no reaction from Naruto huh?' Kakashi thought as he pulled out 2 bells from his kunai pouch. "You have to collect atleast one of these bells to pass." Kakashi said making Sasuke and Naruto look at each other.

'I'll collect both, then I'll have private training, without anyone to hold me back.' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he turned to look at Kakashi. 'Bring it on.'

'What is the goal in this test? I'll find out with my new Jutsu.' Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"But, there's only two bells Sensei." Sakura said as if it was a mistake.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes Sakura, only two of you will pass at most, however, I suspect none of you will pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sakura's eyes widened, while Naruto and Sasuke had the same expression as before.

"Alright, begin!" Kakashi yelled, Sasuke and Sakura leaped away while Naruto stayed put. "You know, Shinobi are supposed to be stealthy." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"I could say the same to you, you're doing the same as I am." Naruto said as he made eye contact and began moving his in the way to use the Jutsu, hiding his eyes using his hair.

"Hm, well my goal is not to win, but simply to test you." Kakashi said just as Naruto finished all eye movements.

"Aimaindorídingu." Naruto whispered as he found himself inside a black void, surrounded by doors. 'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself, expecting the Kyuubi to answer.

"Oh yeah, he warned me that using this Jutsu he wouldn't be able to talk to me. I'm guessing this is Kakashi-Sensei's mind." Naruto deduced as he began looking for the correct door. 'I should first of all search for the meaning of this test and then find some Jutsu that I can learn.' Naruto thought as he was stopped by a door, with a sign above it that read, 'Jutsu Library.' "Well I guess that I'm learning Jutsu first." Naruto thought with a chuckle before narrowing his eyes.

'However, the Kyuubi did say I have only around 4 hours in here, I'd better hurry this up, I here this guy has mastered 1,000 Jutsu. I'll take the strongest first then work my way down, S to E-Rank.' Naruto thought as he pushed the door open and entered.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Seven complete. This Jutsu is much like the Tsukuyomi, in that time moves very slowly, however I have altered the Jutsu slightly, you see I have made it so that it freezes time completely, nothing moves, it's like when you're stressed and there are hundreds of thoughts running through your head, but no time has passed, this is an S-Rank Hidden Jutsu of the Yamanaka, I based it off of Hanare's Jutsu, and even used the same name, however it fairly different, I think. Oh well, the reason the Kyuubi can't speak with Naruto is because he's transported his conscience into Kakashi's mind, meaning it's away from his body and away from Kyuubi.


	8. Teamwork

A/N: It's funny really, the second I began writing chapter 7, the views of this story skyrocketed, it was at maybe 150 when chapter 6 began, and now it's at 340, it's quite amazing huh? Anyway if anyone is confused about why there is sometimes Japanese uttered between people who aren't either Bijuu or Jinchuuriki, like people saying Shinobi rather than Ninja, that is because like I explained with the suffixes, some things are more catchy in Japanese, and they are a part of the language I have created in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Teamwork

Naruto had been studying the Jutsu in Kakashi's mind for quite a awhile, 3 hours to be exact, memorizing the Jutsu with the help of the chakra the Kyuubi sent to his mind before this began, he stored it within the chakra, and will then absorb it a little at a time so that he can learn the exacts of each and every Jutsu he checked out.

With one hour left, he was heading out of the Jutsu library of Kakashi's mind, and looking for the meaning of the test, he was searching for bell test, or Genin days, hoping that if either could be found, the test they were taking would be inside.

It took him around 20 minutes before he found what he was looking for, that wasn't even by exploring, but by simply focusing and eventually he opened his eyes and he was directly infront of the door he was looking for, Genin days...

* * *

**From Kakashi's Eyes**

The second Naruto had entered the room, he had a choice of multiple things, he chose, 'test'.

Finding himself standing infront of what appeared to be an older version of himself, without whiskers.

"Alright everyone, today we are going to do a teamwork exorcise." The man said as he pulled out two bells.

'Teamwork huh? Well that was easy, I guess sometimes things go your way huh?' Naruto thought with a smile as he cancelled the memory. 'I guess I'll go learn more Jutsu.' He thought as he was heading out of the room.

* * *

***40 Minutes Later***

Naruto had spent the remaining time he had checking out even more Jutsu, he was about to begin reading about another, when he was suddenly looking Kakashi in the eye once again, he immediately fell to one knee, shocking Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

'Dammit, that Jutsu takes up allot of chakra, enough to affect, even me.' Naruto thought as he began to stand once again. 'Alright, now I should go find Sasuke and Sakura, to tell them what this test is really abou-.'Naruto thought as he fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"W-What the hell?" Kakashi asked as Naruto began to scream.

**'Dammit, the memories stored in my chakra are beginning to flow into him, I have to stop this.' **The Kyuubi thought as he began pulling all the thoughts away from Naruto, and storing them within himself.** "There, that should do it, he should be fine now."** The Kyuubi said with a sigh.

'That looks like what happens to young Yamanaka when using the Eye Mind Reading for the first time.' Kakashi thought, then shivered. 'Was he, inside my head? No, that an S-Rank Kinjutsu of the Yamanaka, all members are forbidden from learning it unless a war is going on, and he isn't even a Yamanaka, there is no way.' Kakashi thought as he looked over Naruto, he was now standing once again, staring into his eyes.

"Alright Kakashi-Sensei, let's see what a Jonin of Konoha can do!" Naruto yelled as he pulled a kunai and charged Kakashi, he engaged him in Taijutsu. However every attack he would throw at Kakashi would either be blocked or dodged, forcing Naruto to leap back. 'This isn't working.' Naruto thought as he created the Tiger or, Tora seal, creating 10 Shadow Clones or, Kage Bushin, that surrounded Kakashi.

'Hmm, Shadow Clones huh?' Kakashi thought as he charged the clones, destroying all 10 in barely a second, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

'Damn, I suppose I've fought enough that he won't get suspicious if I flee.' Naruto thought as he looked into the trees. 'But where are Sasuke and Sakura?' Naruto thought as he turned to leap however was stopped, feeling a hand on his leg, looking down he saw a hand sticking out of the ground. 'It must be Kakashi.. but.' He thought as he turned to look to where Kakashi should be, however seeing him gone, his eyes widened. 'But, when did he...?' Naruto asked when Kakashi pulled him under the ground, leaving only his head sticking out. 'D-Damn.'

Kakashi stood infront of him, eye smiling as he bet down , looking him in the eye. "You should never take your eyes off of the enemy, no matter how powerful you are." Kakashi said when Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke preparing to attack, causing him to smirk.

"You should follow your own advise, Sensei." Naruto said as the shuriken that Sasuke threw, hit Kakashi, sending him flying, however he was replaced by a log, causing Naruto smirk to fall. 'Damn, he's good, so this is a Jonin huh?' Naruto thought as he pushed the few rocks separating his hand aside and formed the Tora/Tiger seal and formed a Shadow Clone directly infront of him, only above ground, the clone then pulled him from the ground and quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked up to where Sasuke was only to see him gone, causing him to sigh. 'I suppose I should find Sakura while Sasuke engages Kakashi-Sensei.' Naruto thought as he began looking for Sakura, however as he was doing so, he heard a loud scream, from the west of his current location. 'Is it Sakura?' He asked as he began running towards where the sound came from.(A/N: I won't be writing in things that will go exactly as canon, such as Sasuke vs Kakashi right now.)

Upon reaching his destination, Naruto saw Sakura laying unconscious and quickly ran over to her. 'She's caught in a Genjutsu. Well in that case.' Naruto thought as as he preformed the Hitsuji/Ram seal and placed his hand on her head. "Release!" He yelled and immediately Sakura woke up, and began looking around frantically, upon seeing Naruto she sighed in relief.

"Naruto, we have to help Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Naruto's arm attempting to drag him somewhere.

"Wait a minute what's wrong with Sasuke, last time I saw him he was fine, infact he should be battling Sensei now." Naruto said causing Sakura to shake her head.

"No, I saw him a minute ago, before you came, he was covered in kunai and he was bleeding bad." Sakura said frantically as she once again tried to drag Naruto off, however to her surprise, he held strong.

"Sakura that was a Genjutsu, Kakashi-Sensei used to keep you away while he fought Sasuke." Naruto said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Genjutsu? But what about what you said, Sasuke-kun is fighting Sensei, we have to help him!" Sakura yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"So, you figured out the true meaning of the test?" Naruto asked with a small smile. 'Guess she isn't as dumb as I thought.' He thought.

"The true meaning? What are you saying?" Sakura asked making Naruto sigh.

"Teamwork Sakura, I thought you knew as you were saying we must help Sasuke." Naruto said with a frown. 'I was right at first.' He sighed.

"Teamwork... We have to tell Sasuke-kun and help him beat Sensei." Sakura said making Naruto smile.

"Yeah, let's g-" Naruto said as the sound of an alarm rang throughout the area, making Naruto's eyes widen. 'No!'

"What was that?" Sakura asked seeing Naruto's shocked expression.

"That was, the end of the test." Naruto said making Sakura recoil in shock.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, another chapter down, another chapter won't be out for more than twelve hours, since unfortunately, for both me and the host, I am going to a funeral soon, however once I return I'll finish the next chapter. The reason the chakra containing the memories broke apart was because even though Naruto was preparing one at a time for 4 hours, it was still a mere second in the real world, meaning the chakra didn't have time to prepare, even though Naruto had been doing so since first learning the Jutsu, the reason the memories didn't effect the Kyuubi was because of the fact, that since it was his chakra he could bring the memories in slowly, containing them using his near infinite chakra. And will someone please tell me if it's effect or affect, and tell me why some writers care so much about reviews? It confuses me.


	9. One of the Nine

A/N: Writing this story is really fun, I know there hasn't been, well any real combat, however that will come soon, maybe 2 - 3 chapters away till the wave arc, so...

* * *

Chapter 9 - One of the Nine

"That was the end of the test." Naruto said making Sakura's eyes widen.

"Wha-What do you mean the test is over what was that sound?" Sakura asked causing Naruto to sigh.

"It doesn't matter, let's head back." Naruto said as he leaped away, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

'I wonder what's wrong with him.' Sakura thought as she followed after Naruto.

* * *

***Five Minutes Later***

Five minutes ad Naruto was now tied to a stump while Naruto and Sakura ate infront of him, he was rather hungry, however Kakashi had ordered the two not to allow him to eat anything, and knowing those two, they wouldn't.

'Damn, I need to think of something, Sensei sure has put me in a tough situation, wait, yes, yes that could work.' Naruto thought with a smirk. "Heh, this is no problem, I go without eating for days, for weeks, trust me this is no big dea-" Naruto said just as his stomach rumbled. Causing Sasuke to look up at him and sigh.

"Here." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the food box.

"Thanks but, uh Sasuke? You have to feed me, I can't really move my hands." Naruto replied causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"N-Naruto. I'll do it." Sakura said as she held a piece of food infront of his face. 'Alright, now to preform the Jutsu.' He thought as he was about to use a certain Jutsu, however Kakashi appeared infront of him, Glaring at them harshly.

"I thought I told you not to feed him!" Kakashi yelled making Sasuke narrow his eyes and Sakura to fall over, dropping the food box.

"Well, he would just be a burden if we didn't." Sasuke said making Kakashi glare even harsher than before.

"That's right, he has to be at full strength if we are gonna beat you, because to win we need-" Sakura was trying to say however was cut off.

"Teamwork! Isn't that right sensei?" Came a voice from behind Kakashi, turning he saw Naruto standing behind him smirking, making his eyes widen.

'How did he escape?' Kakashi asked as he turned to see the Naruto tied up vanish in a cloud of smoke. 'Shadow Clones huh?' Kakashi thought turning back to look at Naruto.

"Not once did I say teamwork was needed, to be a shinobi you must follow the rules, and right now I am the rule, and you broke the rules." Kakashi sighed turning to a large blue stone. "You aren't cut out to become shinobi." Kakashi said sadly.

'Was Naruto, wrong?' Sakura thought.

"A civilian looks at the surface, and a ninja looks underneath that." Naruto said making Kakashi's eyes widen. "However, a true ninja ninja looks underneath even that, those were the words of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto finished as Kakashi turned to look at him, then at Sasuke and Sakura.

"He's right, a shinobi must look underneath the underneath, if they are to be true to themself." Kakashi began looking to see Sakura and Sasuke's reaction, both seemed confused. "You see, shinobi can get away with technicalities." Kakashi said once again looking for a reaction from the two, they had the same look as before. "A normal civilian, told no chakra enhanced weapons, would likely only use the body to fight. A simple shinobi, looking underneath that, would use weapons without chakra. And a true Shinobi, looking underneath even that would use chakra in there body." Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Looking underneath the underneath could save a shinobi's life." Naruto finished for Kakashi, seeing he was having trouble explaining.

"Yes, that's correct, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "Well, I'm honestly glad to say that, you all pass!" Kakashi said earning a smile from both Sakura and Naruto while Sasuke smirked.

'So, he was right after all.' Sakura smiled.

"You can all have a day off, however meet me here, in 2 days, at 8 am, understand, team 7?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod from all three, well alright then,each of you are now, One of the 9 who pass." He smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'I should head back now, and sort out all the knowledge I gained today.' Naruto thought as he turned to leave, however was stopped by Sakura calling his name, turning she stood before him smiling.

"Thank you, without you, I doubt that Sasuke and I would have passed today, so once again, thanks, Naruto." Sakura said as she turned to go home, leaving a smiling Naruto behind her.

'This team is going to do well, huh Kyuubi?' Naruto thought as he headed home.

* * *

***Two Days Later***

Naruto had spent his day of writing everything he had learned from Kakashi onto scrolls, he now had around 300 Jutsu written on scrolls alone, he didn't even have time to learn any of them, and now he was to begin his missions with Team 7, giving him even less time.

'I should take a training trip some time soon, however I should do a few missions with the team, to get to know them, especially Kakashi.' Naruto thought as he headed out to his destination, Training Ground 9.'

* * *

***10 Minutes Later* - Hokage Tower**

Naruto had arrived at training ground 9 and was surprised to find Kakashi already there, the 4 headed to Hokage tower to receive there first mission.

"Alright, a first mission for this team.." The Third Hokage said in thought. "How about, catching Tora, yes that seems perfect." The Hokage said with an evil grin. Naruto smiled, obviously not knowing what he was getting into.

* * *

A/N: Guess I was wrong huh? I managed to get this out just before I had to leave for the funeral, so I guess, this will be the last for around 10 hours or so. I got the whole Fourth Hokage speech from the story, Chunin Exam Day, and the example from a story named A New Cause, the reason Naruto learned such a large amount of Jutsu, was because he had four hours just to read everything, he could read about the basics of 300 Jutsu in that time, and Two days to write, because writing takes allot longer than reading, remember that!


	10. The Land of Waves

A/N: The funeral is over, surprisingly, contrary to popular belief, it was fun. The time has finally come, the most hated arc in all of , the Land of Waves arc... I know allot of you will hate me after this, since my chapters are so short, it'll take that much longer, haha.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Land of Waves

Team 7 had spent 3 weeks together since becoming a team, they had spent 2 weeks doing missions, and 1 training. The training wasn't even really training, it was just the three of them fighting Kakashi over and over, until one fell, always them.

Today was another of those missions days, however Naruto was sick of the stupid D-Ranks, and he was sure the rest of them were too.

"Alright old man, forget about all those damn D-Ranks, we want a real mission!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage, making his former sensei, Iruka stand and yell things about how they were only Genin, leading to Kakashi explaining the mission system in Konoha, making Sasuke sigh and Sakura punch Naruto.

"*Sigh* Well I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, I have a C-Rank mission for you." The Hokage said making Iruka oppose right away, and Team 7 to perk up. "Send him in!" The Third yelled as a drunk old man walked into the room, holding a bottle of sake.

"Are you serious, these are the ninja who are gonna protect me, a cyclops and his three brats, the blonde one seems especially weak." The old man said making Naruto glare.

'This from a smelly old man huh?' Naruto snarled.

"Please, you can rest safe, my team is more than capable of protecting you." Kakashi said, eye smiling.

"Hey old man?" Naruto asked gaining the Third's attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked as he looked to all the others in the room and narrowed his. _"Alone." _He snarled.

"Yes okay, follow me." The Third said as he stood and lead Naruto into a dark room that had scrolls and books everywhere. "What do you wish to say, Naruto?" The Third ask with a smile.

"After we complete this mission, I want permission to go on a short training trip." Naruto said making the Third's eyes widen.

"A trip, for what purpose?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"To train, the things I wish to practice, Konoha doesn't have what I need." Naruto said calmly.

"What about your team?" The Third asked sadly.

"My team does no actual training, we simply spar against Kakashi-sensei, it's getting in the way of my progress." He said matter-of-factly.

"Getting in the way.." The Third whispered. "When will you be back?"

"Around a week before the Chunin Exams begin." Naruto replied, patience abandoning him.

"I will allow this, only if you take a Jonin along with, to watch over yo-" He tried however was cut off by Naruto's yell.

"No! If another comes with me, then it would destroy the point of this trip." Naruto said calmly, patience returning.

"Hmm, very well." The Third said with a sigh, making Naruto smile. "I'll sign a pass as soon as you return, now go, go complete your mission." The Third said as Naruto ran to meet his team who were just leaving the room, along with the client.

"Naruto, there you are, this is Tazuna, he will be our client for this mission, pack for a 3 week journey then meet me at the front south gate in an hour, got it?" Kakashi asked, as he left, not bothering to check for a response.

'How am I gonna tell him about my trip?' Naruto thought as he headed home to pack for the mission.

* * *

***1 Hour Later***

An hour found Team 7, minus Naruto, waiting at the southern gate for, well Naruto.

Around five minutes passed before Naruto reached the southern gate, wearing a black robe over his normal attire, with a backpack aswell.

"Naruto what took you so long?" Kakashi asked causing the rest of Team 7's eyes to twitch.

"It's only been an hour, that was the time you gave me to pack." Naruto said calmly causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Fine, let's go." Kakashi said as they all headed out

* * *

The group had traveled for around 30 minutes before they came across a puddle, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow, however it seemed as though everyone else ignored it.

'There is no way Kakashi-sensei, a Jonin, missed that.' Naruto thought as he looked back, causing Kakashi to look at him strangely.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"No, nothing." He said as he looked forward. "Nothing atall."

A few seconds later two figures jumped out of the puddle, and ran at Kakashi, wrapping him in there connected chains.

"Ha, one down!" The two yelled as they ran straight through Kakashi, killing him instantly, his body falling to the ground in a thousand pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as the two charged at Naruto.

"Two down!" They yelled, however Naruto leaped over there chains, kicked one on the back and grabbed the other by the collar.

"You guys, are gonna die." Naruto said calmly. 'Kyuubi, send chakra to my right fist.' Naruto thought as the Kyuubi did just that, Naruto then punched the Shinobi he grabbed by collar, why had now turned to attack him, in the face, causing the sound of bones breaking to echo throughout the area, and the man to go flying.

"Brother!" The man Naruto previously kicked away yelled, however the man Naruto punched turned into water, shocking him.

"Will you shut up Meizu, you think a little brat could kill me?" The man who turned into water asked as he charged Naruto. "Now die!" He yelled as he prepared to shove his gauntlet through Naruto's back, however to his surprise, he was kicked in the face by Sasuke Uchiha. 'Dammit.' "Meizu!" The man yelled causing Meizu to release the chains, on there way into the other mans gauntlet however, they cut both Naruto and Sasuke quite deep, causing both to call out in pain.

'Oh no, what do I do?' Sakura asked herself as she turned to look at Tazuna. 'I must protect him, but, Sasuke-kun, Naruto.' She thought as she jumped infront of Tazuna as Meizu charged towards them.

"Just you watch Gozu! I'll kill them all and then I'll be the one laughing!" Meizu yelled with a smirk as he prepared to kill Sakura, however Kakashi appeared before him and knocked him out. 'D-Damn.' He thought as he passed out.

"Good job everyone, I'm proud of each of you, especially you Sakura." Kakashi said making Sakura's eyes widen.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive." Sakura yelled happily, however Kakashi ignored her.

"Naruto, Sasuke, there claws had poison on them, you're just lucky that the chains didn't." Kakashi began as he tied the two attackers up. "However if you continue bleeding like that, you'll die." He said seriously, causing all 4 who he was travelling with's eyes to widen. He pulled out bandages and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't allow my comrades to die." Kakashi said with an eye smile, causing the 4 to sigh.

Once there wounds had healed, Team 7, minus Naruto begun questioning Tazuna, while Naruto looked into Gozu's eyes and began moving them in the needed movements..

"Aimaindorídingu." Naruto whispered as he entered Gozu's mind.

"I should search for why they attacked, then I'll learn all I can from them." He thought out loud as he headed out to find what he was looking for, he didn't quite know what yet.

Naruto spent around an hour or so searching for what he was looking for, he eventually came across a door that said, 'Missions'. He entered and spent another hour attempting to find there mission against him and his team, during his time searching he had found out the identity of the two attackers. Gozu and Meizu, the demon bother of the Hidden Mist Village. Upon finding what he was searching for, he spent around 40 minutes inside the memory, finding out all he could. and then he cancelled the Jutsu.

'I should keep this hidden, I don't want them knowing of me having this Jutsu, Kakashi most likely knows about it.' Naruto thought as he stood and walked over to his team.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, there will be no updates for a little while, while I update the chapters, I'll likely be doing so every 10 chapters. If any of you are wondering about Naruto's trip and thinking, "The Chunin Exam is directly after the Wave mission." Well you must remember this is a fanfic, meaning things may change. Also the reason Naruto sometimes says Kakashi and other Kakashi-sensei, is because he is slowly becoming more like Menma, I am yet to decide whether or not he will betray the leaf or not, however he will become darker and less caring, eventually.


	11. Gató

A/N: I guess the updates didn't take as long as I thought, since it was my first I didn't check very thoroughly, next time I'll check a little close. Now I have something to ask, I have been thinking about, I'm planning on slowing my update rate, and return I'll increase the amount of words in each chapter, 3 days this story has been out and that has been, rounded off, 10,000 words, so every 3 days, unless delayed, I'll publish a chapter with 10,000 or more words. Tell me if you want this or if I should stick with my current system, I'll check what is said in 24 hours, if there are no comments on it then I assume you are happy and do so.

**Darkjaden - **Yes he will train in Taijutsu, however if you read back, he and the Kyuubi did train in Taijutsu, just not very much.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Gató

Naruto walked over to his team to hear them interrogating Tazuna, well Kakashi was, Sasuke and Sakura simply watched.

"These two, they're Chunin, from the Village Hidden in the Mist, there specialty is assassination." Kakashi said as Gozu groaned.

"How did you know of our attack?" He asked, as Kakashi sighed.

"A puddle. On a clear day, it hasn't rained in weeks. For assassins." Kakashi began as he looked away from the two. "You couldn't have set a more obvious trap." Kakashi finished making Gozu sneer.

"So, why did you let the Genin fight, why not take care of it alone?" Tazuna asked gaining Team 7's attention.

"I wanted to find out who there target was." He said making the group confused.

"Wouldn't they have wanted to kill all the witnesses though?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"No." He sighed. "You three are Genin, children." He began making Sasuke grunt and Naruto sigh, Sakura didn't seem to care. "They would know for a fact, that you wouldn't have any idea who they were, and they assumed you would be too scared to remember what they looked like." He looked up at the sky. "And Tazuna is a mere civilian who hired ninja for protection. If I was there target, they would've simply killed me then fled. However they didn't they kept fighting, hoping to get through the guards, meaning there real target." Kakashi stopped and looked at there client. "Is Tazuna." He finished making Tazuna sweat.

"Wait a minute." Sasuke said gaining there attention. "What if we were there target?" Sasuke asked making Kakashi sigh.

"No that's impossible, you three are Genin who are on your first mission outside of the village. They wouldn't even know of your existence." Kakashi said looking at Tazuna once again. "So I'll say this only once, why are they after you Tazuna?" Kakashi asked making Tazuna sigh.

'So this is a Jonin, what it took me three hours and an S-Rank Jutsu to find out, it took him a simple E-Rank and a few seconds.' Naruto thought with a smile, then turned to face Tazuna. 'Is he going to tell the truth?' Naruto thought, not sure that if he lied he could call him on it.

"You see, the bridge I am building, could very well save the land I live in." Tazuna smiled. "However if it fails, then my Land will surely die." He finished causing Team 7's eyes to widen.#

"What do you mean, your land will die?" Naruto asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"There is a man, his name is Gató." Tazuna began making Kakashi's eye widen. "He is a very rich man who has taken control of our country, he is a merciless crook, and this bridge threatens his power." Tazuna finished, confusing Naruto.

"How so? How can a bridge threaten the power of such a rich man?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"If we can finish this bridge, then we can begin trading with other countries again. Other countries will use our country for trade so much, that Gató will have no choice but to let us go." Tazuna said making Kakashi nod.

"That's right, this could break his hold on there country, however as a brand new rookie Genin team, and with attack of two Chunin level shinobi, we have no choice but to return to the village." Kakashi said making Sakura nod.

"That's right, we just aren't ready for this kind of mission. I hope you understand." Sakura bowed.

"Well, you three had head back if you want, however I'm gonna continue this mission." Naruto began as he looked into everyone's widened eyes. "And I'll save the Land of Waves!" Naruto finished making Kakashi and Sasuke smile, while Sakura shook her head.

"No Naruto, we're just Genin, we can't do a mission this hard, we just aren't ready." Sakura said trying to reason with him, but flinched when he glared at her.

"And we will never be ready, if we keep running away." Naruto snarled making Sasuke smirk.

"The screw-ups right, I'm continuing aswell." Sasuke said making Sakura's eyes widen.

"B-But Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed. "I guess if Sasuke-kun's there it should be fine." Sakura said with a light, fake smile.

"Well then, I guess it's decided then, the mission continues." Kakashi smiled, as they all set out, however Naruto stayed put. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"We should send for backup, even if we are continuing, it shouldn't be alone." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded in agreement. However Tazuna sighed.

"I'm afraid I only have enough to pay for one team, it's just not going to work out if we hire another." Tazuna said making Kakashi sigh.

"Fine, let's just continue." Kakashi said as they all headed out, however not before Naruto had knocked out the Demon Brothers then cut them loose.

* * *

A/N: That's this chapter down, before you click off this chapter I want to remind everyone about the new system vote, I know this chapter was only one scene, but it was allot more detailed than normal, I think... I also think it was allot better written.


	12. Zabuza Momochi

A/N: Guessing you're all happy with the update right away system? Since I highly doubt anyone cared enough to review there opinion, I'll do this chapter short, and the next long. I'll check the view rate of longer chapters, if it's better short, I'll go short, better long, I'll do it long.

**Shen The Lost Namikaze - **I was already planning on all the things you suggested, however I wont use fox, if there was a fox contract the Kyuubi would have it, but he couldn't since he is a Bijuu, not technically a fox, falcon most likely, however I may use eagle instead, not sure what will replace fox, hmm. I also hate the Hinata/Sakura and especially Haku pairings. Hinata because her stutter is annoying to write, Sakura because until Shippuden I hate her, and Haku because he's a boy, not a fan of yaoi. And Fuu, not sure, likely not since she only appears during the Chunin Exams... I have an idea for final pairings and if you wanna know I'll PM you.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Zabuza Momochi

Naruto and his team were in a bad situation, they had continued on there merry little way down the road, everyone rather carefree after there victory, Sasuke limping slightly due to his injury, however it didn't slow them down atall. Kakashi seemed paranoid and Naruto couldn't quite figure out why, even though he knew f there mission to kill the bridge builder, he didn't find anything about a teammate in there head, however now he knew he was just unlucky.

The had come across a rather strange man, he called himself Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. Naruto figured that he must working with the Demon Brothers.

They battled Zabuza to protect the bridge builder, well Kakashi did, they stood guard to 'Protect' him. Sasuke almost killed himself however Kakashi calmed him saying he would definitely win. That sure worked out huh?

Kakashi had been captured by Zabuza in some strange water ball and now the situation was horrible, Naruto tried to defeat the clone Zabuza had left to stand guard since Zabuza was preoccupied keeping Kakashi in the bubble.

Naruto and Sasuke had tried to beat the clone, however both were quickly defeated and thrown to the side, Zabuza gave a quick speech about how they weren't real Shinobi and that they were all brats. Much to Naruto's ire.

Now Naruto was left with a choice of what to do next, flee, or attempt to save Kakashi, it was obvious what he had chosen.

'Alright, he acts as though he is invincible but that will work to my advantage.' Naruto thought as he pulled out 6 shuriken out of his holster. "Shuriken Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he threw all 6 at the Zabuza clone. The clone easily deflected all of them, sending them back at he teammates and the client, making Naruto's eyes widen in false surprise, he leaped infront of Tazuna and all shuriken were lodged deep within him. Sasuke and Sakura had deflected them all with there kunai. "Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke making Zabuza's eyes widen, and Team 7 smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura threw there kunai at Zabuza's clone, it went to deflect however to his surprise, Naruto jumped up from the ground, a large grin on his face as plunged his kunai into 'Zabuza's' back. Causing him to turn into water.

'Good thing I practiced that Jutsu during our time as a team.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he too disappeared in a cloud of smoke, blinding Zabuza from the team, and likewise the other way around.

'What, where did he go?' Zabuza thought as a kunai came flying through the cloud, he grabbed the kunai and smirked. "You can't beat me that easily." Zabuza said smugly as the kunai, vanished in cloud of smoke and in it's place appeared Naruto.

Naruto kicked Zabuza in the face sending him flying across the water, freeing Kakashi in the process, Naruto of course immediately fell into the water, not wanting to show of his Júryokuton.

"Well done Naruto, that was great teamwork you three Kakashi said with an eye, or in this case eyes since he had recently revealed his Sharingan. "Now you three just stay back, I'll handle this." Kakashi said as he glared at Zabuza.

The rest of the fight wasn't all that eventful, as far as his four companions could see, Kakashi used to Jutsu and ended it, finishing up by throwing 4 kunai into Zabuza' arms and legs, stopping all movement by the 'Demon'.

Just as he was about to end the fight, three senbon found themselves implanted in Zabuza's neck, causing him to fall over and die. Filled with questions, Kakashi looked into the trees, finding a young man, no older than Naruto, wearing the mask of the Hidden Mist ANBU.

Naruto got very angry by the sudden arrival of this young Shinobi, who had, as he put it, stolen there kill.

"Hello there, I thank you for immobilizing Zabuza-san for me, I have been following him for quite some time and having been waiting for a chance to strike. You have given me that chance, and for that, I thank you." The ANBU said as _he _picked up Zabuza's body and disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's continue." Kakashi said as he put his headband over his Sharingan and moved forward, falling over immediately causing his Genin to sigh.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter finished, time for the long one, may be done in maybe 4 days, since I will be delayed tomorrow, sadly. If you are wondering what Jutsu Naruto used, it was the Jutsu Kakashi used on Sasuke during the bell test except rather than drag an opponent underground, Naruto leapt out and killed his opponent, can't remember it's name, I'll figure out later. Anyone have an idea for a new name for this story, the name sucks.


	13. Chakra Control

A/N: Yay the long chapter is here! The beginning of hell for me... it should be a huge pain in the ass, might not be but, I'm just trying to make myself feel better, I'm gonna have to wrap my fingers in bandages and skip classes for a week atleast afterwards... Feel grateful for this...

**Shin The Lost Namikaze - **Might use toads, might not but likely will, I just can't think of another way to train Senjutsu, by the time I will most likely, and besides, the the contract/s are a long way away. I always have hated toads, except the Elder and Gamatatsu, you have to love them.

P.S My apologies for how long this took, I got it to 6,000 words without saving and boom, it crashed. I was pissed off, so I didn't write/type for a day, I sulked for awhile, then, I used the will of fire and pushed through and here it is, and I'm sorry for the low 3000 this time, it kept cutting off, every time I try to do something that has more words than normal, it cuts off allot.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Chakra Control

When Kakashi had fainted, Naruto and Sasuke were forced to carry him to Tazuna's home. Naruto complained, asking why Sakura or old man Tazuna couldn't carry him, however Sakura shut him down saying she was a girl and Tazuna was a civilian. Doing as told, Naruto picked up Kakashi and began walking away, however not before muttering, 'Sexist runt' causing Sasuke to smirk.

They reached Tazuna's house in little under an hour, Kakashi had yet to wake up, much to Naruto and Sasuke's ire.

Upon reaching the house, the two were directed to a spare room where they took Kakashi and lay him down, he woke up immediately after.

'He just wanted to be carried.' Naruto thought as he tightened his fists.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Would you please call Sakura up here?" Kakashi asked making Sasuke sigh.

"Fine, I'll go get her." He said as he left the room.

"Naruto, where did you learn that Jutsu?" Kakashi asked narrowing his visible eye.

"Jutsu? What Jutsu? I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto lied horribly, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled causing Naruto to flinch. "Where did you learn the Headhunter Jutsu?" Kakashi asked making Naruto sigh.

"You see, I entered your house when you were giving in our mission report that very first day, and took the scroll." Naruto lied, rather well this time.

"Is that all you stole?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that was all I could find." He lied again.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, I suppose it's okay then, it's just a D-Rank Jutsu." Kakashi said however narrowed his eyes once again. "But if I ever find out that you broke into my house again, I'll have to maim you, and I think you know where." Kakashi finished with a cynical glint in his eyes.

Naruto gulped. "R-Right, I got it." Naruto said as he slowly back away, just as he reached the door, it swung open to reveal Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm glad you're okay!" Sakura yelled causing Kakashi to cover his ears.

'It's to early for this kind of noise.' Kakashi thought as a groan came from behind the door.

"Huh, what was that?" Sakura asked as another groan came.

"S-Sakura." Came a voice from the same place. "The door."

"The door? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Move." Sasuke ordered, she done so immediately, allowing Sasuke to open to door, revealing a semi-conscious Naruto.

"Naruto. You idiot!" Kakashi sighed as Sakura knocked out Naruto.

'Well there goes my explanation.' Kakashi thought as he looked over his two conscious Genin. 'I'm sure Naruto already knows, I'll explain it to these two instead.'

* * *

Naruto awoke several hours later, it was already dark out, looking to his right, he saw Kakashi, sleeping peacefully. Curios as to what Kakashi wanted to talk to them about before before Sakura so rudely knocked him out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled causing Kakashi to awake immediately.

"Naruto. What?" Kakashi asked groggily.

"What did you talk to Sasuke and Sakura about?" Naruto asked causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Just about Zabuza being alive, now shut up I'm trying to sleep." Kakashi said casually making Naruto's eyes widen.

'Zabuza's alive, how is that possible?' Naruto asked himself, making the mistake of not expecting an answer.

**"It's rather obvious why, he was hit by needles." **Kyuubi said as if it was obvious.

'What does that even mean?' Naruto asked the Kyuubi however, not getting an answer he sighed. 'I should probably just sleep.' Naruto thought as he lay down and tried to sleep.

* * *

***Next Day***

Naruto woke up to the light rays of morning sun in his eyes, looking to his right he saw Kakashi, still fast asleep. Sighing he stood and went to reach for his clothes, noticing they were still on, he sighed again.

Heading downstairs Naruto noticed nobody there and shrugged, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge, he found nothing but an expired carton of milk.

'Expired milk is still milk.' He reasoned as he drank all he could of the milk, once he had finished he sighed in contentment and put what little was left back in the empty fridge, just then Sasuke walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing, loser?" He asked causing Naruto to freeze.

"S-Sasuke, you, you aren't gonna tell old man Tazuna about this, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not, it would me the right thing to do, I mean you did stea-" Naruto grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"You won't tell anyone, understand?" Naruto said, barely refraining his eyes changing to that of the Kyuubi's.

"What are you doing, let me go you loser." Sasuke choked out causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"W-What am I doing?" Naruto whispered, dropping Sasuke and rushing out of the house.

"What's up with him?" Sasuke asked rubbing his throat as he went to close the fridge. Just then Kakashi walked down stairs.

"Sasuke, where did Naruto run off to?" Kakashi asked causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

A/N: 1000 word mark, again might I add. I am pissed off, Three times I have reached this mark, and 7 times it has crashed before it, so right now, I am saving, being extra safe. xD it's funny that when I write a long chapter it crashes yet the short ones never do, it'll work eventually.

* * *

Naruto was running as fast as he could, just trying to get away from the house and away from Sasuke, what had caused that, why did he flip out, Sasuke didn't even do anything, other than tease him like he always does.

'What the hell was that?' He thought, completely expecting an answer.

**"It looks as though my chakra is beginning to effect/affect your mind." **Kyuubi mused.(A/N: Don't know which it is yet, I've tried finding out online but the meanings are so similar I can't tell the difference, can someone like PM me or something of a clearer answer to my undying question. I think it may be affect this time.)

'A-Affecting my mind, what's gonna happen?' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed. **"I'm not sure, my guess is it will bring out the hatred within you, making it stronger and stronger."** Kyuubi said making Naruto shake in fear.

"I-I'll be consumed by, hatred." Naruto whispered the last part so it was barely audible.

**"Afraid so, however I do have a warning." **Kyuubi said seriously, causing Naruto to flinch. **"Never, I mean never, let yourself become consumed by this hatred, it never works out and leads to pain every time, I know from personal experience." **He sighed.

'What is it like, being consumed by hatred?' Naruto asked, semi-cheerfully.

**I'm not gonna lie kid, I've taken a little bit of a liking to you, you remind me so much of the old man, always a smile on his face." **Kyuubi sighed. **"It's fine at first, you block out all emotions other than hate, just to get revenge on whoever made you like this, in my case humans."** He grunted. **"You get blinded by hatred, leading you to lose yourself in darkness. Eventually all that is left is darkness, you don't realize people by who they are, rather how strong they are. Powerful ones you wish to surpass then look down on. And if anyone weak tries to reason with you, you get blinded by rage and charge, killing them or being killed by those alongside them." **Tears were now running down Naruto's face. **"The point is, never allow it to consume you, understand?" **Kyuubi asked, Naruto immediately nodded and wiped his eyes.

'I should head back now, Kakashi-sensei must be worried.' Naruto thought as he began walking back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

***Later***

When Naruto had returned to Tazuna's house, everyone had been eating breakfast, not seeming to care that he had run off. He had thought that it was obviously Sasuke's doing. After breakfast, Kakashi had lead the team to the forest surrounding the village, and gave them kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is the point of these kunai?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded and Sasuke grunted.

"You see, today we are going to climb trees, and before you say anything, you won't be using your hands." Kakashi said confusing the team.

"Without our hands? How is that even possible?" Sakura asked.

"Like this." Kakashi began as began walking over to a tree, placing his foot on the trunk he began walking up the tree, he then hung upside down. "Using chakra us Shinobi can do anything, these kunai are to mark your highest point." He said checking there reaction. "Understood? Good." He said as he watched the three.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

**"Keep your chakra at a constant flow, get it, I suggest putting your feet against the trunk, to get the flow right." **Kyuubi replied making Naruto nod.

'They haven't even begun yet, what are they thinking?' Kakashi thought as he watched the three, Naruto seemed deep in thought, Sasuke seemed hurt, likely because, in his none-Sharingan eyes, this was far too easy. Sakura was just confused.

"Alright, let's get started." Naruto said as he walked over to the tree and lay down.

'What is that idiot doing now?' Sasuke thought as he looked over Naruto.

'So he figured it out already huh?' Kakashi thought as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. 'Who is the real genius of this team?'

Naruto placed his feet against the tree and began channeling chakra into them.

'Alright, alright I think I've got it.' Naruto thought as he began walking up the tree, he made it halfway before, he slipped and was forced to jump away from it. He looked to see how the others were doing, they were only looking at him wide eyed, even Kakashi.

'So much chakra, and yet so much control over how it flows. He forgot to mark the tree though.' Kakashi thought smiling, not that anyone could see it.

Looking at Sasuke, he was smirking, probably thinking that if Naruto could get halfway, he could finish it in no time. Sakura was smiling.

"Hn, alright let's do this!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed towards he tree and ran up it's trunk, when he got a little ways up, the trunk broke apart, forcing him to jump back.

'Didn't mark the tree.' Kakashi thought, getting rather irritated.

"Hmm, I guess I should try too then." Sakura thought as she pushed all her chakra into her feet into her feet and walked all the way up the tree, then on the nearest branch.

"Why won't anyone mark the damn tree?!" Kakashi yelled, Sakura immediately marked her location, Naruto and Sasuke sighed. "That's better, now Sakura, I would like to watch over these two in there training, would you mind going to the bridge with Zabuza?" Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded. "Alright you two, if you don't mark the tree, every time you forget." Kakashi began, the two gulped. "I cut off a limb." Kakashi finished not making sure they heard.

Sasuke once again began running up the tree, and slipped at almost exactly the same point as before, he didn't forget to mark the tree this time, in fear that Kakashi would cut off his clan reviving limb.

"Very good Sasuke, Naruto you're up." Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto walked over to the tree slowly, getting the same amount of chakra as before and began walking up the tree, he slipped at around the same area as before, not forgetting to mark the tree, having the same fear as Sasuke had.

Sasuke grunted. 'How the hell is he doing better than I am?' He glared at his kunai. 'I won't lose to that screw-up.' He thought as he charged at the tree.

* * *

A/N: Dammit, I made it here once before and bam, I clicked of the page by accident, trying to write again and it went off, arghh.

* * *

***3 Days Later***

Naruto had quickly learned and mastered the tree walking exorcise, 2 days to complete and 3 to master, Naruto's completion of the exorcise had irritated Sasuke further, pushing himself more he completed it soon after Naruto.

With the three having completed the tree walking, Kakashi had taken the three out to learn another, he was honestly quite surprised with how quickly they had picked up the tree walking, especially Naruto with how much chakra he had.

And here they were, three days later out in the forest surrounding the village once again, this time near the water for whatever reason.

"Alright you three, the last exorcise was pure simple compared to this one, this is much much harder." Kakashi said smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei, how much harder is it?" Sakura asked feeling a little scared.

"Well if you think about it in rank, then tree walking is B-Rank, while this is S-Rank." Kakashi said making there eyes widen.

"That much harder." Naruto whispered.

'No matter how hard this is, I'll still finish before that loser, no way I'll lose.' Sasuke clenched his fists.

"S... Rank?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, you have maybe 2 weeks to learn this, it should be a piece of cake." Kakashi reassured. "After all, you're all my Genin aren't you?"

"Damn right we are!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. Calming Sakura and angering Sasuke. 'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

**"With this you must constantly change the chakra you are pushing out, if you don't you will surely fail." **Kyuubi explained calmly.

'Any suggestions?'

**"Just 1, Sit at the waters edge and place your feet above the water, to get a feel for it." **Kyuubi said as Naruto did so.

Naruto walked over to the water at sat down, placing his feet above the water, confusing Sasuke and Sakura.

'It seems like I have to lower the chakra then increase and lower and increase, very steadily.' Naruto thought as he stood.

'Has he already figured it out?' Kakashi thought in wonder.

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said as he place his feet above the water and began walking, getting halfway through before feeling something was off, leaping away just as his foot fell into the water.

He landed on the ground panting. Sasuke smirked. 'Looks like the loser can't get it.' Sasuke thought as he ran across the water, making it a short distance before falling in, he rose to the surface to see an amused Naruto, a worried Sakura and a smiling Kakashi.

He quickly swam back and ran across once again, gaining the same result.

"Alright Sasuke enough with the games, let me show you how this is done!" Naruto yelled as he calmly walked across the water and stood behind Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto laughed from behind him, he spun around and grabbed his leg, pulling him into the water with him.

"Sasuke! What the hell!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi sighed. 'At this rate there never gonna make it.' He looked at Sakura. "Don't you wanna give it a try, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as the two returned to the surface.

Sasuke began walking along the water once, finally getting a hand of it, when Naruto threw a kunai which threw him off balance, plunging him into the depths of the water once again.

'I guess I should get started huh?' Sakura questioned as she began walking along the water, once again getting it perfect.

'Amazing, not even Rin with her perfect control got it this quickly.' He thought looking on in awe as Sakura walked back once again and sat watching Naruto and Sasuke plot to get each other thrown into the water.

"Sakura, would you mind going back to the bridge and guarding Tazuna?" Kakashi asked as Sakura sighed and left.

'I wonder how long it will take for those two to finally get along.' Kakashi wondered with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I got irritated sorry, 4 times it got cut off after the 2000 word mark and I couldn't take it, to apologies for this I'll increase my chapter words by 1000, promise. And if you happen to want a long chapter again, I'll do it, I suppose. If you want me to do this I will, every 20 chapters, i'll combine them into 5000 word chapters each...


	14. Chakra Affinities

A/N: My classes start on Tuesday, so the updates will slow, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Chakra Affinities

Naruto had taken a week and a half to complete and master water walking, it amazed Kakashi how quickly he picked things up, Sasuke, not one to lose to the dead-last, pushed himself further than ever before, and completed the exorcise two days later, leaving them with only 2 days before Zabuza was due to return.

The team was now gathered around a table in Tazuna's home. "Naruto, Sasuke,Sakura." Kakashi said gaining there attention. "I want all of you to rest tomorrow, and all of you better be at the bridge in two days time, I'll be there the entire time until the day he returns, if you feel you need to train, I can give you something that will let you learn your affinity." Kakashi said making all three obtain a contemplative look.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

**"I think you should take it, you may have obtained another affinity since we first checked." **Kyuubi said making Naruto nod.

"Alright sensei, I'll take it." Naruto said holding out his hand, Sasuke did so too followed soon by Sakura.

"We'll do it tomorrow, head to bed." Kakashi said as the three did so.

* * *

***Next Day* Forest**

Kakashi had lead the three to the forest surrounding the village, the same place they had been training all this time.

Kakashi pulled three pieces of paper out from his jacket and smiled at his confused team.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the point in that paper?" Naruto asked, the others nodded.

"Well, if you channel chakra into this paper, you will learn your affinity." Kakashi explained.

"So how do we tell the difference?" Sasuke asked.

"If your affinity is water the paper will dampen, if it's lightning, the paper will wrinkle, if it's fire the paper will burn, if it's wind the paper will split in half, and if it is earth, the paper will crumble away." Kakashi replied as he handed one piece to the three Genin.

Sasuke channeled chakra into his first, the paper wrinkled then burned away.

'Fire was a given, every single Uchiha has it, however, lightning is certainly unique, I'll have to teach him myself sometime.' Kakashi thought as Sakura went next, hers turned to dirt and crumbled in her hands.

'Earth, that's two with affinities of mine. I suppose I do have 4 though.' Kakashi thought as he looked at Naruto, who channeled chakra into his after a few seconds, and to his surprise, the paper dampened, go wrinkled and finally turned to dirt.

'3 affinities, he has the three I am most skilled in, I'll have to teach him solo sometime, Sasuke aswell, 2 affinities I have and the Sharingan, they both have equal rights to gain training from me, however Sakura.' He thought as he looked at said person. 'Most of my Jutsu require high amounts of chakra, even with her chakra control, there is just no way I could teach her.' He sighed as he saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

'Dammit, I lost again, how long will he keep beating me?' Sasuke questioned as he 'hn'd' and looked away from Naruto. However said blonde was not even with them a this point.

'I haven't been training in any affinities, how can I have three now?' Naruto asked, Kyuubi most likely.

**"Maybe it's in your blood, and you had yet to awaken the other two. And you did use an Earth Style Jutsu the last time you met this, 'Zabuza'." **Kyuubi said however Naruto sighed.

'It doesn't matter yet, no we have a battle tomorrow, there is no sense in learning new Jutsu today.' Naruto reasoned as the rest of his team began to clear out of the area, him following.

**"Not true atall, you still have those scrolls you got from Kakashi's mind with you, it would be wise to learn all you can for a life or death battle." **Kyuubi lectured causing Naruto to sigh, again.

'I guess you are right, which do you think I should learn?'

* * *

***Next Day***

Naruto had spent the entire time learning a Jutsu he had gotten from Kakashi's arsenal, he had yet to master it, however it wasn't exactly a new Jutsu, just the completion of an unfinished one.

He had spent the rest of the day training, working on that brand new Jutsu/variation of his, well of Kakashi's. He had ended up sleeping in and awakening to the sound of screaming, quickly running downstairs, still in his pajamas mind you.

When he got downstairs he saw Inari, the child he had spoken to about courage the day before, was charging towards two men who seemed like basic thugs, just as they were about to kill him, a shuriken flew past there face, they turned towards where they came from to see nothing there.

"What the hell was that?" The, um, not to be racist but, white man said slightly shocked.

"Not sure, we ought to be careful." The, very uncomfortable about this, black man said looking around.

"You guys are Gato's main bodyguard? That's pretty pathetic." Came a voice from behind the two, they turned to see 6 shuriken flying at each of them. Naruto had been told about Inari's father, he had felt pretty sorry for the kid, so he had taken a liking to him.

The thugs managed to block 3 each, however the other 3 managed to hit them fatally. The fell to there knees.

"Damn you." The, dammit, white one said pulling all three shuriken out and dropping them, dropping his sword aswell.

"Your nothing but an insolent brat." The, grr, black one said doing the same as the, ..., white one did. "Now die!" He yelled as he and the... other one went to grab there swords, but found them gone, looking up they saw Naruto was gone aswell.

"Wow, you guys suck." Naruto said as he hit the two with the hilt of there swords. He began tying them up. "Inari, I think you can deal with the mess. okay." Naruto said as he finished tying them up.. "I'm off, c'ya later Inari!" He yelled as he rushed off towards the bridge.

* * *

A/N: I would've done the 2000 word chapter but it is 2 in the morning and I'm tired, so sorry, I'm going to sleep, know that if I did the 2000 word chapter, you wouldn't be reading this for awhile.


	15. Zabuza's Attack, Part-1

A/N: Ah, here we are, another chapter... I hate myself, it's gonna piss me off writing this god writing sucks, tbh if I didn't still have the passion for this I would have quit long ago, but I've always thought up different stories in Naruto, never wrote them, I tried once and it was going well, but the story I was writing was just so boring, it sucked, I had 0 passion for that damn story, but this one, I have a great passion for it, unless the idea of Menma in the original Narutoverse gets boring, which I have no clue how it ever could. Also I know you may be disappointed that Naruto and Haku didn't meet like in canon, however working together with the Kyuubi, Kyuubi would remember Haku's scent, meaning they would easily sniff him out, and as a child, Naruto would jump at the opportunity to defeat the enemy, so no, they won't be meeting anytime soon, actually they will I guess.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Zabuza's Attack, Part-1

Naruto was running at top speed through the village, unable to hold the excitement of a chance to finally try out all of his training in the past month, just as the bridge came into sight, Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye, stopping to turn, he saw it move away from sight, behind a building, the opposite direction of where he was heading.

"He must be headed for Inari and Tsunami!" Naruto yelled as he turned and ran back to Tazuna's house. When he got to Tazuna's house, he found Inari tied against the pole where he had tied the thugs down before, the thugs were now gone and Inari was now tied up.

"Inari." Naruto said softly as he shook him, however to no avail, he even looked as though he was in.. "Genjutsu! Dammit I can't brake that yet." Naruto sighed in frustration then looked in wonder at the trail of blood leading to where he and his team had been training.

Following the blood deep through the forest, he was forced to walk for a few minutes before the blood trail vanished into thin air.

"Dammit, how am I gonna find them now?" Naruto complained as he sat down.

**"Brat, switch with me, with my heightened senses, I can easily find them." **Kyuubi said, Naruto immediately did so, his eyes turned into red slits and his thin whisker marks turned very thick.

'Naruto' sniffed the air then sighed. **"This just won't work."** 'Naruto' said, then spied the last trace of blood that was left, dabbing his finger into it, he sniffed it then smirked, running off in the direction he could smell there trace.

He ran for nearly 5 minutes before reaching a large clearing, with weapons scattered everywhere.

**"Alright kid, I give you control again." **'Naruto' said as his eyes turned back into his normal azure blue and his whiskers became thin again.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto found Tsunami tied to a post at the far side of the clearing.

"Tsunami!" Naruto yelled as he began rushing towards the woman. Just as he was reaching her, two large men that he barely recognized stepped out from the trees and stood between Naruto and Tsunami. "Y-You guys are." Naruto stammered as the two smirked.

"Look at you you little brat, still wearing your pajamas." Gozu smirked as Naruto looked down to find he was right.

"You don't even have any weapons with you, do you." Meizu sighed as the two pulled on the chains between them.

"Let's kill this brat brother!" Gozu yelled as the two charged.

Naruto growled in frustration as he leaped away from the two.

'How can I fight without weapons?' Naruto thought with a frown, then smirked. 'That's my only option.'

When the brothers reached Naruto, he stood still and smirked, making the two angrier.

"Well I guess you should be smiling in your death huh!" Meizu yelled as the two tied Naruto up in there chain.

"Hanpatsu no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the two flew away from him. He smirked again as he looked them in the eyes. 'Kyuubi, send chakra to my right fist.' Naruto thought as the Kyuubi did just that, and his right hand was covered in red chakra, he then made a fist and held out his left hand.

"Júryoku Puru!"(A/N: Gravity Pull)Naruto yelled as the two changes there course and flew towards him him. 'Other fist aswell.' He thought as he left hand was also covered in chakra, he made another fist, leaned back and swung just as they got withing a good distance. A loud crack was heard as the two flew a short distance away from him.

Naruto sighed and grabbed there arms, then pulled there gauntlets from them and walking over to where Tsunami was still tied up and unconscious, he cut her loose and grabbed her as she fell, he held her in one hand and the gauntlets in the other, he made sure to do something he hadn't done since the day he had awakened his Júryokuton, he killed the two with there gauntlets and headed back to Tazuna's home, gauntlets in hand.

Once had reached Tazuna's house, he sat Tsunami on one of there chairs, and then headed out to grab Inari from his little post.

He remembered this time to head up to his room and change, he got dressed in his usual black jumpsuit with a blue shirt atop it, Uzumak- Konoha symbol on the back. Along with his spare black cloak, he equipped both weapon holsters and ninja pouches, then headed out.

* * *

A/N: Woo, I wrote this as soon as I woke up, so It may not be my best, sorry bout that, and sorry for my long rant at the beginning. So in exchange this one is short. sorry about the whole semi-lie about longer chapters, it didn't exactly work out, sadly I am not cut out for longer chapters, it bores me writing after awhile.


	16. Zabuza's Attack, Part-2

A/N: Hello there before going to bed, I started this chapter if you are wondering what Naruto's cloak looks like, it's basically the cloak they wore in the very 1st movie, only black. Naruto kept the gauntlets, and if you are thinking. 'If Naruto is Menma then he'll take bloodlines.' No stop that, THOSE ARE BAD THOUGHT! Anyway, the moment you may or may not have been waiting for, the battle at the bridge, let's do this.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Zabuza's Attack, Part-2

Naruto was once again running top speed towards the bridge, with the attack by the Demon Brothers, he was sure that Zabuza was there today.

When he reached the bridge, his was blinded by the smoke that covered it.

'Must be the Hidden Mist Jutsu.' Naruto thought as he ran forward until he could see a large dome made of ice. 'What is that?' He thought as smoke began to come out of it. 'Sasuke.' He narrowed his eyes and ran forward.

* * *

**In the Dome**

The masked ninja who had taken Zabuza the last time Team 7 had fought him was having a bit of fun, playing with the brat who can somehow match his speed, well, could match his speed. All that fun was put to an abrupt halt when the mirror on the top was smashed apart, making the masked ninja's eyes widen, and a figure cloaked in black landed in front of him, red chakra covering his right hand.

'What in the world is that?' The masked ninja asked in shock as the man stood and look into his eyes. 'He's one of the ninja who fought Zabuza-san.' He thought looking over him. 'He's stronger than before.'

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked without even turning.

"Hn, I'm fine." Sasuke said as he struggled to stand. "You can't burn those mirrors, they're to strong." He explained, Naruto nodded.

"Well, if we can't burn them." Naruto said as he revealed the tip of a kunai from his cloak. "Let's blow'em up!" He yelled as threw the kunai, revealing it had an explosive tag on it. The masked ninja's eyes widened as the tag blew up in his face.

When the smoke cleared it revealed the mirror with a large crack on it, and it was seemingly, regenerating. The masked ninja was gone.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke for an explanation, he shrugged.

"Well, that was quite an attack, what a powerful explosive tag." Came a voice behind the two, they turned to see the masked ninja inside of another mirror. "Must have cost you a fortune."

"Why?" Naruto asked confusing Sasuke and the masked ninja.

"Why?" The masked ninja asked.

"Why does someone like you." Naruto began making the ninja raise an eyebrow. Not that anyone could see that "Work for scum like Zabuza?" Naruto finished making the ninja grunt.

"Someone like, me?" He asked in clear confusion.

"Someone so." Naruto looked down. "Pure."

"Pure, what do you mean pure, I have killed merely for fu-" He lied as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I can tell just by looking at you." Naruto began looking into his eyes. "Mask or no, you have never killed anyone, not for fun anyway." Naruto finished once again looking at the ground.

'How can he possibly tell that?' The masked ninja thought.

"Tell me." Naruto said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"What?" The masked ninja asked.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked once again looking into his eyes.

"Why would I tell you such a thing?" He asked.

"I like to know the names." Naruto began, a smirk covering his face. "Of those I kill." Naruto finished making Sasuke smirk as well.

"Haku." The masked ninj- Haku said. "My name is Haku Yuki." Haku said making Naruto's smirk falter.

"We're opening up now are we?" Naruto asked- stated, his smirk returning as clouds of smoke filled the area outside of the dome.

"What is this?" Haku asked in shock.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the dome, just now realizing that the ice mirror Naruto had smashed earlier was now back in full glory. 'When did he?'

"This battle is over." Naruto stated as lightning covered all the mirrors, holding Haku in place.

"I can't move." Haku said as chakra covered Naruto's right hand, then turned red.

"Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said as he rushed towards Haku and punched the mirror, smashing it into pieces and sending the Ninja flying out.

Zabuza looked at the sight before him in shock, the blonde brat who could barely beat his water clone, had destroyed Haku's crystal mirrors, not once but twice, something even he couldn't do, leaving Haku unable to even move.

'I have to help him.' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi. 'Will he notice if I switch with a clone, will it give me even a second to save Haku?' He looked over at Haku seeing Naruto and Sasuke closing in on him. 'Worth a shot.'

'That chakra, is it, the Nine-Tailed Fox?' Kakashi thought looking towards his two male Genin closing in on the masked boy. 'No, he would've attacked Sasuke by now if it was.' He thought sighing in relief, however his eyes widened when he caught sight of the one-tomoe Sharingan. 'This mission has been a huge success so far.' Kakashi thought narrowing his eyes and looking over at 'Zabuza'. 'However the rest depends on my actions now.'

Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza and attempted to decapitate him with a kunai covered in lightning, he managed to do so and sighed, however his eyes widened when 'Zabuza' turned into water.

'When did he?' Kakashi asked as he noticed Zabuza rushing towards his two Genin and the masked boy. "No!" He yelled as he ran after them.

The mask covering Haku's face broke apart, revealing his onyx eyes.

"I have." Haku said as blood fell from his mouth.

"You have?" Sasuke asked with a grunt.

"I told you my name so." Haku coughed up blood which barely missed Sasuke's face.

"So, what?" Sasuke asked stepping forward but was stopped by a hand from Naruto on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Naruto shaking his head.

"So, what is your name?" Haku asked, Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why do wanna know that?" Sasuke asked, shook off Naruto and walked forward.

"Naruto." Naruto said making Sasuke turn and look at him in shock. "Naruto Uzumaki. And this is Sasuke Uchiha." He said motioning to the wide-eyed Sasuke.

"Naruto-san. Please, kill me." Haku said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to, die?" Naruto asked making Haku smile.

"I'll tell you everything, it's a long story though." Haku said as he begun to tell his tale. (Which I won't write, watch the anime if you wanna know.)

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, I'm going out now, so you may have another when I return.


	17. Wave Arc Complete

A/N: I have returned an am here with yet another chapter, so let's do this. Still looking for a new name, and I think I'm getting there with a new one, but the summary is something I'm stuck at.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Wave Arc Complete

Haku told the story of his childhood, about how he was forced to kill his father once he killed his mother and attacked him. About how Zabuza had taken him in and saved his very life, trained him to become a deadly Shinobi, and all about his Kekkei Genkai. The Hyóton.

"Please, kill me, I am now useless to Zabuza-san." Haku once again requested as Naruto nodded and began walking forward, just as all the ice mirrors shattered and turned into water.

"It's over Haku, if only we had met under better circumstances." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and went to finish Haku, just as Zabuza appeared beside him and punched him, sending him flying.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Zabuza saw Sasuke flashing through hand-seals.

"Not gonna happen you little fool." Zabuza said as he swung his sword at Sasuke. Just as it was about to finish him, Kakashi appeared and grabbed his wrist, kicked him in the stomach and sending him flying.

"Sasuke, don't let your guard down, activate your Sharingan." Kakashi said making Sasuke smirk.

"So you knew huh?" Sasuke asked activating his one-tomoe Sharingan. "The ice kid's finished, Zabuza's all that remains." Sasuke said as Kakashi nodded.

"Okay Zabuza, let's finish this now." Kakashi said as dogs came from the mist and latched on to Zabuza, holding him in place. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. Your future." Kakashi began as his arm was covered in lightning. "Is death!" He yelled as he charged forward and just as he was about to kill Zabuza, Haku appeared in his place and took the blow, dying instantly.

"Very good Haku, you were the perfect pawn, right to the very end." Zabuza said as he swung his sword at Kakashi, cutting him in half. "It's over!" Zabuza yelled as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, lightning coming from it aswell, paralyzing Zabuza. "What?" Zabuza asked as the dogs vanished aswell and Kakashi appeared behind him, with a kunai at his neck.

"I said it didn't I? You're dead." Kakashi said as a high chuckle came from the opposite side of the bridge, all 3 turned to see what seemed like an army. "Who are they?" Kakashi asked hearing Zabuza growl.

"Gató, what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked making Kakashi's eyes widen.

"I am here to finish this off, since you are so since you are obviously to weak to do so." Came a voice from behind the crowd as they all moved to reveal a small, fat man at the back of them.

"What the hell are you saying?" Zabuza asked in anger.

"You may consider out contract, null and void." Gató said smugly as Zabuza growled.

"Kakashi, we are no longer enemies, I would like to call a truce for now." Zabuza said, Kakashi nodded and Sasuke sighed.

"Let's do this." Someone voiced from behind them, they turned to see 50 Naruto's. "We're gonna crush you!" All 50 yelled in unison.

"I guess that's reasonable." Kakashi said as he made around 50 clones aswell.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"As long as I get to kill Gató." Zabuza said as he tried to move his arms but to no avail. "hey kid." He turned to Naruto. "Pass me a kunai would'ya?" Naruto did so and Zabuza caught it in his mouth. "Alright Gató let's end this!" Zabuza yelled charging forward.

"Hey wait!" Kakashi yelled as he and his clones rushed forward aswell.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he also ran forward.

"Don't be so damn reckless!" Naruto's yelled as they also ran after them.

"Hey don't you think there is a bit much?" One of Gató thugs asked walking back a little.

"Do not fear! They are tired already, Attack!" Gató yelled as they did just that, the battle began.

Naruto clones would take down maybe 2-3 men before being killed, Kakashi clones likewise, Zabuza was cutting through thugs like butter, until reaching his target, Gató.

Sasuke was practicing with his newly awakened Sharingan, mainly dodging attacks.

"Alright Gató, you're dead!" Zabuza yelled as he rushed forward, kunai in moth and decapitated Zabuza, completely ignoring all the spears and axes sticking out of his back. All of the thugs moved out of the way and let Zabuza return to Haku's side. Team 7 following soon after.

"What do we do now?" One of the thugs asked.

"With Gató dead we have no reason to be here." Another said as the others agreed.

"Well, I suppose." One began as all of the clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. "We could raid the village!" He finished while the others yelled out in agreement.

"Alright let's go-" A woman yelled as an arrow landed infront of them. Looking up, what he thugs saw shocked them, all of the people from the Land of Waves were standing before them, battle ready.

"Inari!" Naruto called out in delight making Inari, who was leading the people, smile.

"You think we would just let you take over this land!" Tazuna yelled while the other yelled, absolutely nothing... just yelled.

"Dammit, let's just get out of here guys!" The leader of the bandits yelled while they all began to leave, they were all stopped however when Sasuke and Sakura landed infront of them. "Damn you, just hop off, we can head to the boats by swimming!" That same bandit yelled they were about to jump, but were stopped again when the saw Naruto standing on the water one side, and Kakashi on the other.

One of them looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. "They're just kids, let's charge through!" He yelled as the other yelled, nothing again, and charged towards the two.

"Hn, you ready Sakura." Sasuke said, not caring enough to actually ask as he activated his Sharingan and rushed towards the remaining bandits, which wasn't that much, and began taking them down as if they were ants.

Sakura followed suit soon after, pulling a kunai, which had an explosive tag on it out of her pouch, and threw it at the group. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke leaped away just as the tag blew up, destroying a portion of the bridge and killing the remaining bandits.

"Aw, come on, that'll take atleast a week to fix!" Tazuna complained earning him a smack from Tsunami.

Kakashi and Naruto leaped up onto the bridge and stood by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Tazuna-san!" Kakashi yelled causing Tazuna to stop complaining and look up. "How long to you think this bridge will take to finish?" Kakashi asked causing Tazuna to sigh.

"A few weeks atleast!" Tazuna said making Kakashi nod.

"Alright, let's clean up this bridge." Kakashi said as Team 7 sighed, in unison.

* * *

***2 Weeks Later***

It took a few weeks for the bridge to be both cleaned and finished, they had buried Haku and Zabuza, who had passed on once the bandits began leaving, once they had left, Gató's right hand men had attempted to take Zabuza's sword, however were quickly caught and killed the two, replacing Zabuza's blade, he had also taken Gató's head as per Kyuubi's order, the 4 were now ready to head home, Naruto had waken up earlier than the rest to be doubly sure that he had EVERYTHING he had come with, he even made sure to hide the Demon Bothers gauntlets, he had missed breakfast to get, every one of his scrolls into his bad, if enemies found them, then Konoha could quite possibly be destroyed.

Once he had checked everything atleast 10 times, he was finally ready to leave, and just like that, there mission was finally over, Tazuna had promised to pay them for an S-Rank mission once they had gotten there trade up and running, to which Kakashi quickly agreed and they were off, all of them happy. Kakashi because this mission was a huge success, there team had learned allot and they had learned the importance of teamwork, finally.

Naruto was happy because he had made a new friend, and because he had learned quite a bit, very useful things.

Sasuke was happy because he had finally, at long last, awakened his Sharingan.

And Sakura was happy because, Sasuke was... And because she felt as though she actually contributed to the something, that of which she hadn't felt since creating the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club'.

As happy as Kakashi was, he was also very surprised by Naruto's power, he had taken on a powerful foe that Zabuza said he couldn't even beat when he used his ultimate technique, yet Naruto had won without even getting a scratch on him, the only hit he had even taken was the hit he got from Zabuza, a Jonin, and Zabuza had said he had sent the Demon Brothers to kill Naruto, and he still didn't have a scratch.

The entire village was watching the 4 leave, Inari was of course crying, and Tazuna was laughing.

"You know Tazuna. We still don't have a name." A villager said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"A name. For what?" Tazuna asked.

"The bridge of course."

"How about. 'The Amazing Tazuna Bridge'!" Tazuna said causing the crowd behind him to laugh and Tsunami to smack him.

"No dad. That's a stupid name!"

"Well, then. What about. 'The Great Naruto Bridge'."

"Now that's a name I like." Tsunami smiled.

* * *

Team Seven returned to Konoha in barely 2 days, due to not having a civilian alongside them, they were headed back at top speed. Different thoughts were rushing through everyone's mind, some happy, others not.

'I feel as though we have all gotten closer. But I have to leave, if I want to get any stronger right now.' Naruto thought with a frown.

'With the Sharingan, I am stronger now, but it isn't enough, I have to increase my strength.' Sasuke thought, a solemn look on his face.

'I'm glad we took this C-Rank mission, it has certainly made everyone stronger.' Kakashi eye smiled.

'Sasuke-kun and Naruto are getting stronger by the minute, but I feel as though I'm standing still.' Sakura sighed in frustration as the 4 reached the the southern gates of Konoha.

"I'm going to go hand in our mission report. Naruto I'd like you to come aswell." Naruto nodded as he and Kakashi took off towards the Hokage tower.

"What do you think that was about?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head making Sasuke sigh.

"Do you wanna maybe. Go out to eat, together?" Sakura asked.

"I'm off to train, I'll see you tomorrow for our missions Sakura." Sakura sighed as Sasuke took off.

'Nothing's changed, huh?' Sakura thought happily as she headed home.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi reached the Hokage tower in a few minutes. Landing at the entrance they walked inside calmly. They walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door Kakashi waited for a response before entering, Naruto following closely behind. They stood infront of the Hokage and bowed, muttering 'Hokage-sama' as they did.

"I hear your mission went well?" Kakashi nodded causing the Third to smile. "Very good, give me the details. And please explain why Naruto is here with you." Kakashi stepped forward.

"The mission was going exactly as planned, that is until we were ambushed by the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist." The Hokage's eyes widened. "Naruto and Sasuke fought well, however they were also injured in the battle. They did so while Sakura covered them by protecting the client." The Hokage nodded. A proud smile covering his face as he looked over at Naruto. "We continued on at the mutual agreement of the team. We were confronted by Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." The Hokage's eyes widened again. "I was captured by him in the 'Water Prison Jutsu.' He created a Water Clone and sent it after the team, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura worked together well and defeated the clone, freeing me aswell." A smile returned to the Third's face. "I defeated Zabuza but just as I was about to finish him, a hunter ninja from the Hidden Mist appeared and took him away. I couldn't prove he was a fake at the time, and if he was the real deal, I doubt I could have won. I collapsed and was carried to Tazuna's home by Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi ignored Naruto muttering about how he was just being lazy. "I told them my suspicions about Zabuza being alive and we trained for 3 weeks. All of them mastering the Tree Walking and Water Walking exorcises. Naruto slept while we headed out and confronted Zabuza, while Naruto confronted the Demon Brothers. The battle with Zabuza went well until the fake hunter ninja revealed his bloodline. The Ice Release. He trapped Sasuke within a dome of ice and just as everything was going downhill, Naruto appeared without a scratch on him, showing just how much stronger he had gotten. He quickly defeated the masked ninja and just as he was about to finish him, Zabuza stopped him. When I was about to kill Zabuza, the masked boy stopped me by sacrificing himself. Gató appeared with an army. We joined forces with Zabuza and killed them all, it took another two weeks before the bridge was complete, then we headed home." Kakashi finished with a sigh.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought Naruto along." The Hokage said, he of course knew why Naruto had come, but he wanted to know Kakashi's reason.

"Well, Zabuza himself said that even he couldn't defeat the masked boy when he summoned the ice dome, but Naruto did so easily. The chakra I felt coming from him, felt like the Nine-Tails. I dismissed it thinking he would have killed Sasuke by then if it was, and speaking of Sasuke. He awakened his Sharingan." The Third smiled at that, but his smile dropped as he looked at Naruto.

"Did you use the Nine-Tails power Naruto?" Naruto shook his head making the Hokage sigh in relief. "Good. Naruto would you like to tell Kakashi of your idea?" Naruto nodded.

"I wish to leave the village for awhile and train. Alone." Naruto said making Kakashi's eye widen.

"But, with a sensei with you, you would learn fast. Right?" Naruto shook his head.

"The things I wish to practice would alarm the villagers if I used them." Kakashi sighed.

"How long?"

"Until the Chunin Exams begin. Seven months." Kakashi nodded and looked at the Hokage.

"I have already agreed." The Hokage pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Show this to the guards and they will allow you to leave. You have a day before it expires." Naruto nodded as he left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The Hokage nodded and dismissed Kakashi, turning to look out the window.

"I wonder what the future holds."

* * *

A/N: I got a little carried away writing huh, I forgot to check my words heh, maybe it worked out I don't know. The reason Kakashi said Konoha for Hidden Leaf. However said Hidden Mist rather than Kiri, is because I figured they would know Japanese for there village but not for other. The reason the Chunin Exams are so far away is because the graduates of the academy do so 2 months before the Chunin Exams, and they take place every 10 months.


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, with the Wave arc complete I will be going on Hiatus for a while, I may begin another story but may not, anyway sorry about the inconvenience.


	19. Another ANNOUNCEMENT

One more update. In my time on Hiatus I will likely rewrite almost every chapter, and combine a couple aswell. This will take much, much longer than writing a chapter. I plan to make every chapter as long as an anime episode. So it will have to take atleast 20 minutes to read one. If you don't wish to re-read then don't, I will put out another announcement saying where the new parts begin, once again sorry for this inconvenience, and if you have any idea how to get rid of the number of the chapter. like with chapter 1 it says 1. Changes. Please tell me.


	20. ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT part 2

Updated Chapter 1 is out, 2,661 words...


	21. The End?

I'm gonna move all of this to , different story completely, it bugs me that in re-writes, I can add nothing new, so It's now new, woohoo... I'll put it up very soon after uploading. Also, I am replacing chapter 1 with the raw version once again, for the sake of doing it...


End file.
